Realizations
by writergirl89
Summary: Sequel to 'Truths'. Eric and Sookie deal with the aftermath of their night together and our favorite viking deals with the unfamiliar terrain of a committed relationship.
1. Seeing Each Other

_Hello! Welcome back to Eric & Sookie Land! This continues after my acclaimed (please!) one-shot 'Truths'. It is set a couple of days after our duo have gotten it on and put their feelings out there. And yes, there will drama and conflict as in any relationship, especially theirs (but, it won't be unnecessary, stupid shit like with Bill 'I'm a Lying Prick' Compton) and it will be ten times more solid than with Bill._

_I own nothing._

...

Eric checked through the papers on his desk.

_Invoice, invoice, contracts, Sookie Stackhouse..._

He shook his head to clear his mind of the small blonde that no doubt seemed to pop into his mind at every oppertunity. It had been 4 days since they slept together and declared their feelings for one another. He had, for the first time in over a thousand years, said 'I love you' and really, really meant it. Even as a human man, it was rare that he ever showed feelings towards anybody, even his family and later his wife. He had loved his family dearly, but most of his youth was spent gallavanting and screwing around with any willing female (the pillaging and raping was left to others, he pretty much thought that if they were unwilling, it just wasn't fun anymore). And he never murdered women and children during that time, but changed his tune somewhat when he was turned vampire (he killed women when he felt like it, children only when necessary, like when he was desperate and starving).

His wife during his last years as a human was a small, fragile woman he was pretty sure he loved. She was an attentive, quiet wife who took his leave of absenses with a grain of salt and took her 'wifely duties' seriously. Yet, again, he barely let her know of his affections, only having sex with her to procreate, which had bred 6 children. Marriage back then was nothing more than a contract to produce children and have someone to control at all times. When he was turned, he thought it wasn't all that different, only he was the submissive and not the other way around and had no choice but to obey. But, then he grew to love and admire his maker, so it wasn't an all bad situation.

_Anyway, where was I?_

Now, as one of the oldest vampires in Louisiana, he had given his dead heart to a small-town telepathic waitress, who at times was more trouble then she was worth.

_But, you love her anyway._

_Yes. Yes I do. _

He leaned back in his chair, thinking back to their encounter. He felt a grin pull at his face as he remembered the evening. The way she innocently kissed him before he took it further and had made love to her slowly, gently (for him, at least) and then taking her from behind for, he had guessed and she'd confirmed, the first time. He closed his eyes, groaing audibly as he remembered the act, the slight brutality and the way he'd taken her by complete surprise. The gratification and male pride he felt when she screamed in abandon as she came and he'd bitten her finally after announcing his love for her, finding his own sweet release.

It had been, quite simply, the most beautiful sexual experience he'd ever had.

Before dawn the next morning, he'd woken her up and told her if she still needed her space from everything, he would allow her that. She reacted by telling she did indeed need space from vampire business but, wanted to continue seeing him and needed a few days to think things through before they could enter an official relationship. He agreed with her terms.

He could live without her telepathy for a while but, her not so much.

Eric then felt _it_. The warm, low humming in his body that warned him of her imminent arrival.

He stood up. The feeling indicated she wasn't far or too close either. Without hesitating, he exited his office.

...

He found her outside, pacing near her small, yellow car.

I hate that thing. Maybe I should get her a new car.

He made his presence known, startling her.

"Nice to see, lover." He smoothly called out to her.

She looked at him, keeping her distance. He felt happiness, relief, dismay, and love through the bond.

"Eric." He loved the breathy cadence of her voice calling his name.

"Sookie..." He murmured softly, alluringly, walking closer to her.

She walked backwards away from him, ultimately ending up bumping into her car, while he crowded into her personal space.

She shut her eyes tightly, resisting as he placed his hands on her neck, thumb stroking her throat, letting out a flinch then a shiver as her eyes fluttered, his lips placing a kiss below her ear.

He pulled back and looked down at her heavily-lidded gaze. He felt her fuctuating emotions.

"It's alright. Just let go." And with that, tugged her forward, slamming his mouth onto hers.

...

**A/N: Hola! Hope you loved (and no dont't worry, this isn't the end of this story). The sequel is a work in progress in my mind so...**

**Be back soon, review please!**


	2. Contact

_Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of 'Realizations' (sounds like an odd self-help book, don't it?). This follows immediately after the first chapter, when Eric kisses Sookie (which we can say that a lot more don't we?). Well, here we go!_

_I own nothing (apart from my fantasies...)_

...

Sookie fought for proper oxygen as Eric practically mauled her lips. But, she knew deep down that she wasn't really fighting him all that hard. He was just soo good. More than good, he was amazing. Spectacular. Mind-altering. Brain-mushing.

She lost almost all thought as he plunged that strong, cool togue of his into her mouth. And that is when she stopped fighting.

_Well, he did say to let go._

Her already pliant lips started moving against his, matching his intensity. When she started responding in earnest, he groaned audibly, pulling her even closer to him and the one thought that popped into her mind was how much she was reminded of their first ever kiss.

But, then, the kiss was tad different then. That first time, it had felt like he was clinging to her. Latching onto her as if his life depended on it. Which, considering his state of mind then, thinking he was gonna die his True Death wouldn't have surprised her.

She never thought that she had been more scared of a kiss then she was then. But, as in most things with Eric lately, she was wrong. The first time they kissed, she was friightened. Frightened of her own muddled feelings for him and her doubts about Bill. Frightened that this was truly a good-bye and that she'd never see him again.

Now, there was no desperation. Only lust, heat, wonderful passion, affection and all-encompassing love, which she felt straight throught the wide-open bond. It still startled her how deep and geniune his feelings were for her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt.

Of course, the sexual nature of the kiss was hard to ignore. She allowed herself to think back to their encounter 4 days back. When she'd initiated the kiss, she really meant it as a small gesture of her gratitude and affection for him, to confirm she even had any feelings for him at all. She found she did and was not remarkably surprised when he pulled her into a pasionate embrace as she tried to pull away. The arousal and excitement when he pushed her on the bed and undressed himself, admiring his, um... assets. The slight apprehension when he'd settled himself between her legs after manually and orally pleasuring her. The gentleness and care he took in making love to her had just cemented her own feelings for him, causing her to tell him so as they both came down to earth in their bliss.

And then he had surprised her again. When he got up abruptly from the bed, she'd feared that this was it, that he really was just fucking with her and after getting what he wanted, was gonna leave her high and dry, taking her heart along with him. She'd probably overreacted when she thought this and became confused when he held his hand to her, telling her to get up. She had obeyed and he then told her to kneel in front of her bed. She did and to say she was a little more than frightened when he positioned himself behind her, would have an understatement. Again, she had never, _ever_ done_ that_. Even her most adventurous escapades with Bill had never come down to that _activity_. But, Eric was still Eric and the rough way he took her from behind was... well, it hurt. She'd experienced a similar burning sensation like when she'd lost her virginity, only this was slightly shaper, like a sting which hardly a shock because _that _part of herself had never been touched and she was startled by the weakening orgasm that the act induced, his own confession of love before he bit her, releasing himself into her exhausted body.

He had held her and had woken her before left early the next morning. He said his goodbyes, telling her he would allow her space if needed. She agreed but, she would come to him when ready. Hours later, when she'd finally woken up and dragged her sore ass (shut up!) to the bathroom, she was shocked byt the sight that she saw in the mirror. The lovebites on her collarbone, the slightly healed bitemark on her neck, the hickey on the other side of her neck, the hand-shaped bruises on her hips.

_Sweet Jesus!_

Sookie was brought back to the moment as Eric's hands tighened on her hips. He began backing them up towards her car, again, pinning her there. His lips then left hers trail to her cheek then the sensitive spot under her ear, biting her earlobe, making her gasp.

"Sookie." He said in a husky tone near her ear. The voice made goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Eric." He pulled back and caught her glazed expression.

Holding her steady on her suddenly wobbly legs, he leaned back a little more, giving her some much needed space, a hand on her stomache.

He took a moment to collect himself, it seemed, before piercing her with intense, dark blue eyes.

"I'm gonna go back inside and let Pam know I will be gone for the rest of the night and tell her to look after the club for me. Then, we'll go somewhere more... private." His voice was steady and deep, though still held a low tenor to it, making her drown in him easily.

He stepped into her personal space, again, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. His hands then landed on her hips, causing her to shudder.

"Wait for me here." He commanded softly. And when she looked up at him, he kissed her and added almost pleadingly. "Please."

All she could do was nod quietly, her voice gone for the moment.

"Alright." He nodded before disappearing.

Sookie let out a shakey breath, holding onto her car to keep herself from collapsing.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

...

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed! I know, I know I'm fustrating you guys with the lack of lemons so far in this story. But, do not worry! Obviously they will be alone finally in the next chapter so, we'll see what goes on then...**

**Thank you! Review, review, review!**


	3. His House

_Hi Everybody! Me again! This is the long-awaited Chapter 3 of my story 'Realizations'. If you guys read my first two chapters, you know this follows after Eric tells Sookie they will be going somewhere more... private. And where might that be? You ask. Well, read on and find out!_

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

_My home. I'm driving Sookie Stackhouse to my house. My domain. My territory. How unbelievably... exciting!_

Eric spared another glance at the anxious blonde sitting in his passenger seat. She had one hands in her lap, eyes darting nervously outside his windshield. He had a feeling she wanted to look at him, read him like he was doing to her. After a moment of staring at her, he started feeling the mix of emotions coming off her in waves: Anticipation, arousal, uncertainity, and incredibly...

fear.

_She's afraid... why?_

It occured to him that she was maybe afraid of him. Unlikely, though. It was funny, he usually prided himself on his ability on inspiring fear in others. Now, he was priding himself on the fact that this small-town waitress feared him not a titch.

Well, not like other humas, anyway.

Whereas, the pathetic fangbangers that frequented his club feared retribution at his hands. A violent, nasty death. She did not. She knew very, very well that, no matter what she said or did, he would never, ever kill her or hurt her. Not like that. No, she only feared her own body's betrayal to him. Giving in to him like she did on that memorable night in her bedroom on that small bed of hers. She feared the wild beating of her heart giving her away on how much he actually affected her. And the fact that she could feel him staring at her didn't exactly help her poor nerves, did it?

Giving her a break, he turned his attention elsewhere. Almost immediately he felt her eyes on him, eyes that traveled on his face, then downward onto his arms, his large hands gripping the steering wheel, then back up to his face again.

He almost wished he could turn, catch her beautiful eyes and see how she was feeling when unguarded, again. But, he needed to pay attention in order to get them to their location.

He slowed as they entered the rural area that contained his house. His home was located in a neighborhood that consisted of mostly elderly humans who wanted a quiet place to retire. No lound parties. No ball throwing in his yard. No stupid, underage drunkenness. Just a quiet, peaceful existence with noisy neighbors who kept their distance. When outside of Fangtasia, he liked his privacy and didn't like people intruding on his space. He'd only brought two humans here and they were now in his payroll and Pam was welcome to come and go anytime she liked as both his child and business partner. Now, Sookie was here and for one of the most personal reasons, too.

He heard her inhale and exhale as he pulled into his the parking garage attached to the plantation-style house he called home. He closed the garage again using a bottom in his car and shut off the engine.

He leaned back in the driver's seat, counting to ten before turning to her.

...

Sookie wasn't all that surprised when she saw the place Eric called home. It was plantation-style, something to be expected here in Louisiana. It kinda reminded her of Bill's house, only larger and more new looking to her ex's old family home; big, majestic, and beautiful, almost exactly like it's owner, who was now turning to the parking garage, opening and closing it with a bottom in his car. _Cool_.

She watched him as he leaned back in his seat, his hands leaving the steering wheel. After a moment, he turned to her. His expression was intense, those blue eyes of his searing her.

"Have you ever brought other women here?" She promptly asked. Hey, she was curious and wanted to get past her nerves of being actually at his house.

He indulged her, though. "No. I've only brought two humans here. There is Celia, my housekeeper and errand runner. And then there is Bobby, my day man."

Sookie nodded. "And Pam, she live here with you?"

"Pam lives in her own house. It's quite nice, actually. A ranch-style bungalow, I believe. It's comfortable, very Pam."

She grinned a little, thinking about how the decor in Pam's home would like. She shook her head, dispelling the thought, smiling to herself.

"I like your smile." Eric's voice cut through the momentary silence in the car. She looked at him, catching the softer expression of adoration on his face.

She was rendered speechless.

Seemingly in reflection over what he just said, he shook his own head, a dazzling, teeth-baring smile gracing his handsome face,

"I like yours, too." She said softly.

_Hell, I love your smile! It makes you look more beautiful than you already are. In fact, I think it's just made more in love with you than I am. I am soo fucked!_

He sent that heart-stopping smile her way, a glint in his eye. "We should get inside."

He got out of the car and before she could get her own door, he used his vampire speed to open her door, holding his hand out to her. A gentlemanly gesture that amazed her and she was short of words to say as she took it.

He intertwined his large, cool fingers into her warm, small ones. She found she really liked the strong grip he had on her.

He then led them to a door that opened into a big kitchen, which surprised her. The area looked largely unused (that didn't surprise her). It was all polished granite countertops and shiny kitchen utensils. After seeing everything, he then led her to the next room. The dining room was again vastly unused, clean and impressive-looking; a big, long table stood in the middle of the room, carved out of mahogany no doubt. A chandelier hung overhead, illuminating the room. He caught her attention and walked her outside of the room and near a staircase which then led into his living room. This looked more lived in, a comfortable couch with soft-looking throw cushions almost made her long for a nice, long, nap. But, she shrugged off the thought. He gestured to the door across the living room and she followed him to the room, watching him open the door into an office of some sorts.

_So, this must be his study or something._

This definitely looked used. There were various stacks of papers and books scattered in some areas of the room. A desk the same size of the one he had Fangtasia had the most of a mess, but not enough that she didn't catch something there. Something familiar.

Before he could stop her, she snatched up the object that caught her attention. Peering at it closely, she saw that it was indeed a photo of her. From the first night they'd met. An angle of her sitting unawares at the table she had shared with Bill. Framed on his desk, positioned in such a way that he would see it everytime he worked there.

Quirking an eyebrow at him, she showed him the picture. He just shrugged, not at all embarrassed by her discovery.

After the study he led her to the staircase. It was huge and again impressive; she was now guessing this man did nothing on a small scale. It seemed to make sense, somehow: Big man, big personality, and now as she recently discovered, big house. She also now noticed that, for the first time since they'd arrived, he touched her, a hand on the small of her back.

After climbing the stairs, her leading and he following behind her. They reached the top and he re-attached his hand on her back, applying pressure, leading her to a door at the end of the long dimly lit hallway. The light, she noticed, was provided by candles that were lit on ornate holders which hung on the walls. It set a mood: A romantic mood, she surmized.

They stopped at the door. He gently grabbed both her hands in his, envelping them, stroking the backs with his thumbs. He towered over, but still kept a respectable distance. She kept her eyes on the hardwood floor until he stepped closer to her. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he leaned down a little, gazing deeply into her eyes.

_Oh, the look._

The look in his eye was the same one he had before and after he'd kissed her at her car in the parking lot of Fangtasia. Intense, mesmerizing, and deeply probing. She wanted to look away but, didn't get the chance as he swooped down on her and kissed her.

The kiss was thorough and very passionate. Any gentleness he showed at the car was pushed aside for this more dominant desire he letting go of in their kiss. She kissed him back, of course, caressing her togue with his, then boldly licking one of the fangs that sprang out while he still kissed her. The hands that held her face slipped down to her shoulders, gripping them almost painfully before pulling away from the embrace.

He looked down at her, the intensity in his blue eyes darkened and his fangs still out. She gasped at the sight a little and he retracted them slowly.

Letting her go, he went to open the door. Looking at her as if for confirmation, she nodded. And he opened it.

...

**A/N: I know, I know! I am a tease and I am shameless! You guys probably hate me**

**now because I haven't given you what you want (and we all know what that is!). But, I tell you not to worry and mope because it will come soon I promise you!**

**Thank you! And for those of you who don't hate me yet, please review! **


	4. Intimacy

_Hey ya'll! You all can relax now! I'm back with Chapter 4 (a.k.a. the naughty, smutty, romantic, lemony, etc., chapter). I hope you are gonna be satisfied with this new chapter. You guys are gonna either hate or love me more after this._

_And with that, onward we go. I own nothing (not even Eric... *pouts*)._

...

Eric wasted no time once the door closed behind him to his room. As Sookie turned to speak, he grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was short, gentle, but filled with promise. The promise of what he could do to her and how he thought and hoped the evening would end. There was a little togue-play, but he kept himself in check long enough to navigate her backwards onto the bed and with his hands on her hips, sitting her down at the end.

He pulled away before the kiss could progress further. They still needed to get somethings off their chests before they could anything again, at least he thought they needed to. He bent to his knees and held her as her hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

He leaned his forhead against hers, feeling her light panting hitting his face pleasantly. "I've missed you." She stated breathily.

"Me, too." He said back, touching his nose to hers, keeping their faces close together. Eric then stood up, turning, his back to her now.

The distance between them seemed to clear her head as she perused his now dimly lit bedroom as he checked the lights in several areas of the room.

The room was beautiful and elegant. The big king-sized, four-poster bed was carved, Sookie surmized, out of a similar mahogany that she'd seen with the dining room and coffee table downstairs. And, as she leaned back on the bed, had a comfortable mattress. Making herself comfy, Sookie kicked off her shoes, folding her legs on the floaty bed.

She continued to eye her surroundings. The low lighting was enough to illuminate the entire room and when Eric switched on a fireplace, it became more clear to her vision. The fireplace was again, mahogany. There was a sturdy-looking wooden bookcase to her right half-filled with several different volumes that she guessed was his more personal collection of books. She'd seen two other bigger bookcases in his study. This one was smaller, more inconspicuous. On the left of the bed stood a side table with a mirror as well some drawers and she noticed a door on the far wall that probably led to a bathroom.

Sookie's attention focused on Eric. He was removing his leather jacket and she couldn't help but stare as the jacket fell away, revealing an impressive, expansive display of hard, beautiful back and shoulder muscles.

_God, he's so beautiful._

His normal uniform of black tank and jeans allowed her eyes to indulge in him a little._ It's what he'd do_. She followed the tantalizing trail down from his shoulders and back that nice ass of his. The delectable behind she;d gotten a piece of when they'd had sex four nights ago and the same one she saw by accident when she had walked into that dungeon of his and had seen him pounding away at that skanky dancer, Ivetta.

_Speaking of Ivetta..._

"Have you ever brought Ivetta here?" She piped out. Hey, she was curious. Not that she really would be terribly upset or anything. After Ivetta had saved her from her brief supposed imprisonment in the aforementioned dungeon, she seemed have disappeared. And she had a feeling that if she asked Eric how he felt about that, he would probably roll his eyes and be annoyed that he was short a dancer. And Sookie was now pretty confident that now that he had her, he wouldn't be needing another sex partner or source of sustanance anytime soon.

Well, she hoped not. She didn't necessarily mind he feed on someone else now and again. She wasn't a vending machine that he could only snack on at all times, anyhow. Just as long as he didn't have sex with anyone else then she was a-okay.

Besides, she'd been told by Bill that her blood was the most delicious he'd ever tasted. And despite his many years above Bill in the food chain so to speak, she would probably hear something similar from Eric. He'd enjoyed himself immensely when feeding on her on their night together and had considerable self-restraint to stop himself when he bit for the first time a month before almost commiting his own brand of suicide and meeting the sun with his mortal enemy.

Great. Here we go. Her mind warned her before she felt the prickling feeling of fresh tears in her eyes at the mental picture of her Viking burning in the sun before she rescused him. And as she looked back on it, she realized that it was only when Russell started taunting her, threatening to kill her 'precious Viking' that she lost it and when he continued, she'd blasted at the handcuffs linking them together and then blasted his toasted ass away before dragging Eric inside to safety.

"Sookie?" His soft voice called to her. And swiftly, the image of a burning and weak Eric was replaced by his now healed, beautiful visage that now sat close to her.

It wasn't until he touched her face that she realized the tears held fresh in her eyes, were now falling. He then did the most beautiful gesture she never thought he was capable of: He brushed his lips on each of her cheeks, continuing to do so even as the gesture brought on more waterworks, tenderly kissing her tears away. He wiped excess moisture on her face with his thumbs as he leaned back a bit, still holding her close to him. His actions reminded her a great deal of her own gesture she'd done in one of her many first dreams about him in Dallas. Only now it was just as she suspected would happen in real life, him comforting her and the not so expected that he was doing a good job.

Those mesmerizing eyes pierced her. "What's wrong?"

His soft voice made her gut tighten and her own voice shook as she answered him. "I-I was just thinking about what happened with Russell and how y-you almost died and that I didn't know how much you meant to me before... " She trailed off. She couldn't go on like this and even if he didn't say it, she thought he would not appreciate this literally outpouring of feeling and tears she had displayed.

Sookie exhaled sharply as he leaned in close again, wiping more tears away, kissing the sides of her mouth softly. "Well, you know now and that's all that matters." The already low cadence of his voice dropped to a hushed whisper as he started closing the small distance between their lips.

"Besides, that is the last thing you'll be thinking about for the next few hours, my love." And with that, kissed her heatedly and meaningfully. The hands that wre situated on his shoulders slid up to his strong neck, then as he added his wonderful togue into the mix, went up to his short hair, burying her fingers into it.

She slightly tugged at his locks as she tangled her togue with his. The move was appreciated by him, it seemed, as she both felt and heard a purr rumble in his chest. His own hands wandered, fingers digging into her clothed flesh as he moved her backwards on the bed. He continued his touching as she laid back, his lips leaving hers to kiss her neck and clavicle. She breathed out as he palmed her breasts, squeezing and teasing them. His hands then slid down her sides, gripping the bottom of her Merlotte's workshirt, leaning back and sitting on his knees as he pulled her shirt off. She lifted her arms and helped him undress her. She grabbed at her black shorts as he pulled off his wifebeater, the fireplace bathing his masculine beauty in a wonderful light. She slowly slid off her shorts, kicking them off her feet and off the bed.

Eric shamelessly undressed her with his eyes, making her feel suddenly exposed and vulnerable in her white lace bra and panties. She sat up, holding her knees up to her chest, the shy gesture not lost on him. Wordlessly and with great speed, he maneuvered her onto her back, her arms at her sides and legs spread a little. Just as fast, he was suddenly stark naked and was on her. He position himself between her legs, her knees instinctively trapping his narrow hips. He trailed a fingertip down her side, his eyes following his movements as he spoke softly.

"You are one of the most alluring, beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on. Yet, you have the modesty of a nun..." He chuckled lightly at that. "I quite like that. It suits you."

He stopped his finger at the edge of her underwear. Her body, already primed and ready for him, tensed not knowing what's gonna happen next. Her focus was brought to him as his hand gripped her hip, and he started speaking again, dark seduction in his tone as he met her transfixed gaze.

"But, now's not the time for that." And ripped off her panties. She barely stifled a gasp as he did so, fligging the now useless cloth to the side of the room. And what he did next was such a blur that she suddenly found herself completely nude, her bra now joining her torn undies.

He leaned and kissed her thoroughly. He stopped and kissed her neck, trailing his lips up her cheek, stopping to whisper in her ear. "I should probably punish you for trying to hide yourself from me." She tensed and relaxed as he scraped his fangs on her neck, licking the slightly bleeding scrapes left behind.

He pulled himself up, back on his knees. Hands back on her hips, he tugged her closer to his large erection, the tip touching her folds. She shuddered at the feeling.

His gaze was dark and probbing as he brought her further pulling at her thighs, sliding inside her and deeply to the hilt. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, feeling her walls clench almost immediately. The huge size of him stretched her in the way only he can, beyond anything she'd ever felt before. He pulled out and surged forward, forcefully, hissing at the movement. The thrust also hit her sweet spot as he grabbed her hips hard, tilting her to the right angle. ripping a lound cry from her throat. She moaned and gasped wildly as he thrust in and out, in and out. He rolled his own hips a few times, causing her to see stars and spots in front of her eyes.

The noises coming from her throat became lounder and lounder as he started growling and grunting, thrusting faster and harder into her small body. A couple of thrusts later, she felt her womb clench tightly, crying out as she came to release. Her throat felt hoarse as he himself came soon after, roaring and collapsing on her sweaty frame.

...

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Hate it? LAove it? Like it just a little, little bit? And yes, I know, a little emotional in the middle there, but hey, Sookie's emotional, what do you want?**

**Either way, love you guys! Review please!**


	5. Pillow Talk

_Hello, lovely readers! Thanks for waiting for my updates. This chapter follows Eric and Sookie having some 'pillow talk' after their seriously intense escapades in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_I own nothing._

...

"So, now what?"

Eric was brought out of his musings by the tiny blonde's unexpected question. After he'd brought her to his home, a first for any human (well, one that wasn't employed by him or glamored within an inch of their sanity), they ended up in his bedroom which inevitably led to passionate, soul-searing sex. Of course, they'd already had sex at her house in her small bed a few days earliar, but this particular session was made all the more special to him because they made love at house now. In his large bedroom. On his enormous, yet comfortable bed. She now knew his love for her and he knew of hers as well. And this time, he didn't feel the need to hold back.

And Eric knew he'd held back plenty the first time around. It had just been unexpected. And the way she had kissed him, gently and sweetly had pretty much sealed the deal, as it were. He made a conscious decision to give her that back. That loving affection and care that he felt she deserved. So, he did. He took her to new heights as softly, kindly, gently and unhurriedly as possibly. And after they both came to release together, he took her again. From behind. Roughly and thoroughly claiming her. He then told her to confess his ownership of her and when she did, he confessed the ownership she had on him, and then staked his claim, biting into her tempting neck, pulling a good amount of her sweet essense into his hungry mouth.

Now, he'd been more rough from the beginning. He gave her no time for a lot of foreplay and literally pulled her forward onto his waiting erection. He controlled the pace, tilting her hips this way and that, tearing wonderful cries and noises from her throat. The only odd thing that sprang to his mind now about the coupling was that he had not bitten her. Sure, he was old and didn't need as much blood as he once had. And now, looking back on it, he figured he had enough of her blood now to cement some connection between them at least. And he really did want to wait to ask her to take his blood and maybe even suggest them forming a permanent blood blond. The bond, to him, was a commitment to be taken seriously in their relationship.

And that it is what it is. A commitment. A permanent link between them that he knew craved more than anything. He wouldn't manipulate her though. He wasn't Bill Compton. The fact that the stupid fool went so low as to allow her to almost get beaten to death to get his blood in her pretty much outweighed the slight trickery Eric performed in order for her to suck out a few drops of his own blood and silver bullets out of his chest. Of course, it made him out to be more of a lying, devious, manipulative bastard in her eyes. And he still was. Is. A devious, manipulative bastard that is. Just not to her. Not anymore. He wasn't much of a liar. He never felt the need to lie in order to get his way. His well-known brutal honesty and lack of tact in softening any blow brought things more quickly to task, he thought.

The biggest lie he'd ever told another person and maybe himself was that god aweful crock of shit that Sookie "meant nothing to him". The moment the words sprang out of his mouth, he regretted it and knew he deserved it when she told him that she "hated his fucking guts".

Anyway, the point is he didn't wanna lie to her. Ever. Well, he'd try. If he did, on occasion, absolutely need to keep something from her, he would let her know.

And now, here they were. Sookie was lying on his abdomen, on her own stomach, arms wrapped around him, laying her cheek against his cool chest. He considered how strange it might be for her to lay on such an icy chest, not feeling a heartbeat at all. No physical warmth or heat coming from her lover's body. But, then, he figured and felt a sting of slight jealousy along his spine as he remembered she was probably used to this with Compton and he'd probably been her first sex partner. The only warmth she now felt was coming straight through their small bond.

_Well, now's a good time as any to satisfy any curiosity..._

He snapped his attention back to the woman in his arms as she shifted on him, laying straighter on her front, propping her chin on his chest. Her hair was messy and tousled, blonde tresses he still ran through his fingers as he ran a hand down her warm, smooth back. He never thought she looked more striking to him.

She quirked an eyebrow as her eyes met his. "Well?"

He remembered her question.

"You mean 'now what'?"

She nodded in comfirmation.

He thought about it, then smoothly rolled them over, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Now, I make love to you. Again and again and again..."

He punctuated his words by landing kisses on her forehead, cheeks, then her lips.

She moaned softly as he plundered his tongue in her mouth. After a minute, she pulled back, eyes shining up at him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"What I meant was what do we do now. In this relationship. How are we gonna make this work? I mean, are you still gonna screw your fangbangers-"

"No, I will not." He cut her off resolutely. And he meant it, too. After this, being with her, he just did not see himself with anyone else. He also thought he was being a bit presumptuous and that vampires were not known to be monogamous. But, that was the point. Vampires were not known for that. Humans tended to be more faithful. Although, some had wandering eyes. He knew that the woman who gazed up at him with love was not one of them. And he felt no need or desire to go back to the airheaded humans who frequented his place of business. Not now. Not ever again.

She smiled at him, happily, then shook her head slightly.

"What?"

"Is Eric Northman now a one-woman man?" He smiled down at her. There was no mocking in her tone, just a teasing lilt.

He tilted his head. "What do you think?" He asked softly, echoing the words he used when she asked if he was in love with her those few days ago.

She giggled as he brought his head down to kiss her. The kiss quickly turned passionate and he groaned as she brought a leg to wrap around his hip, pushing him down on her, towards her inviting heat. He made himself comfortable between her thighs again, guiding his erection inside her. She gasped slightly and then moaned loudly into his mouth as he moved in a steady pace, eventually hitting that spot inside that sent into complete bliss.

Moving his hand behind her head, he pulled slightly on her hair, exposing her throat to him. He spread kisses and licks down the smooth column then moved her neck to the side continuing to caress that side with his lips. His fangs extended and he lightly scraped them on the area he'd been kissing. A warning of what was about to happen.

It wasn't as if he really needed permission now. He'd already fed from her once before in mid-coitus but, his resolve to control himself crumbled when her small hand curled at the short hairs at the back of his neck, bringing him a fraction closer to her tempting throat.

He could also feel start to climax, so he sped up his thrusts, yanking cries and satisfied moans from her. As he felt her start to arrive, he reared his head back and buried his fangs into her neck, growling as her taste hit his tongue for the first time that night.

And she came, crying out and clawing at his back. He gave one last pull of her blood as he pulled his fangs back. He gazed at her, wiping beads of sweat that formed on her forehead, her flushed face, the way she breathed and panted. She gazed back at him tenderly, reaching a hand to touch his face, then running her fingers through his hair as he stroked a thumb on her jaw.

She smiled lazily, satisfied. "I love you." Her words were soft and sincere and they were the most beautiful thing to reach his ears.

He leaned in closer to her. "And I love you." And kissed her softly, hearing her sigh of contentment.

...

**A/N:Hi! I'd really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to get some Eric musings in there, since I do loove to write his thoughts. And hey, I know it's a little too much to imply our lovely viking is gonna automatically be 'Mr. Faithful' to Sookie. But, we all damn well know that he is very, very loyal (A. Skarsgard can even attest to that) and I just figured that his ingrained loyalty can somehow translate to being faithful to Sookie. After all, he's just achieved his personal goal of making her his, so why would he need anyone else, right? Right? But, that's just my opinion and I did not want them to form a formal blood bond right away and that Sookie should not be influenced in anyway by a bond right then and there . So, that explains that, I think...**

**Anyhow, thank you and be sure to review (I still need to feed my addiction of feedback, I just do).**


	6. Author's Note

Hello! I know, I know! Your probably thinking "What the hell is this? I want more story! NOW!" Well, here goes: I'm at a bit of stalement with my writing (and by that I mean both going forward with my more professional goal of my screenwriting as well as the big fun that is fanfiction writing). And I think I'm gonna need your help with this which means that I am taking a brief break from my progressing stories (not long, but very, very brief) and I feel like starting another story.

And I'm hoping that my poor community 'The Witch & The Were' (an Alcide/Amelia shipper fandom located in the SVM archives if you can check that out) can be fed by someone else's talent besides my own. Meaning that it is my birthday in a couple of weeks and the one gift I want from you guys is this: Anybody, anybody who's been to my community (and if you haven't, please do me this favor and do so) to check out my stories and maybe, just maybe send me a well-written story based around these two characters. This story cannot insult and put them in a negative light but, can be either be long or short one-shot or multi-chapter stories or whatever you prefer. Either way you decide to write it, the story is to put the characters in a setting to bring closer together; anyway for the achieved goal being to have them in a romantic relationship. And I would really, really love for this to be done by the 29th of this month (which is my big day).

And last but certaintly not least, for those of you who love my Eric/Sookie stories, just keep doing what your doing and enjoy my stories and writing your own fantastic ones.

Thanks! Love ya!


	7. Everything

...

"No."

"No?"

After a particularly erotic and exhausting lovemaking session that ended in Eric biting her for the first time the entire night, Sookie was now laying in what she now knew was clearly her favorite 'post-coital' position: Lying on her stomach, using his large, cold frame as a more then comfortable pillow. He obviously didn't mind. After all, he was one who pulled into this embrace after they first got it on at her house four nights before. She obviously remembered the encounter vividly: The gentle, slow-burning first time, the rough seconds. Then she remembered the surprise when, after their escapades, he pulled her into his arms, covering with them up in her thin sheets, laying her on top of him. She wasn't able to express her wonder because she'd immediately fallen asleep.

Now, here they were again. Only this time, they were in his bed. His ridiculously comfy, enormous, four-poster bed. The floaty mattress and comforter had felt nice when she had laid on it. The silk sheets was a nice, welcome change on her skin from her cotton bedspread at home. Back when they'd fallen asleep in her bedroom, she had been more aware of how big a man he was. Her twin-sized mattress, which her feet reached nearly the bottom of, barely had any room for his long legs. And while he held her with one hand on her back, his other arm had dangled off the edge of her small bed.

Of course just because they were now in his big bed, didn't mean she was any less aware of his large physical presence. He was naked, gloriously so and made her feel like a rag doll in comparison, lying on his sculpted chest. The king-sized bed was almost custom fit for a man of his size. Almost. The insanely huge bed kinda made him look like a normal-sized man. Again, kinda.

_Anyway, back to my point_. Lying on him. Her favorite after-sex position. If anything, he seemed to use it to his advantage, running his fingers through her hair, smoothing a hand down her back. He couldn't seem to stop touching her. For a man who spoke of having no feelings at all and of course, with his fangbangers, being a 'fuck and leave 'em' type, he sure was touchy-feely and extremely affectionate towards her. And he also told her he loved her, more than once, no less.

They'd been in several minutes of blessed silence, basking in the after-glow of amazing sex when he suddenly spoke.

"No. I have never brought Ivetta here." She moved her head to lay her chin on his chest, ctaching his beautiful, blue gaze.

"Never?"

"Never." His answer was quick and held no hesitation. And through the strengthening bond, she felt the openness and honesty in his words.

"Why not?" She couldn't help it, her couriosity was getting the best of her. But, she also was now getting that this was probably all for nothing, that she was pretty much the only woman he'd brought here under little to no pretense, but she really wanted to know, just in case.

He replied casually, like they were talking over coffee like normal couples did. "Because she and every other woman I've ever been with meant less than nothing to me. Because despite my futile attempts to fight my feelings for you, when I would surround myself with them, I would think of you, compare them to you. Didn't matter whether they blonde, brunette or anything. I would still see you in my mind. They were ugly. You were beautiful. They were nothing. You were everything."

Sookie was pretty sure by the end of that speech, any little doubts that were in her mind if this man loved her or that she loved were wiped clean from her brain.

Smiling happily, she leaned closer to him and kissed softly, exhaling sharply when he slipped that tongue of his in her mouth, deepening it.

Sighing, she pulled back, another question on her tongue. "Eric?"

"Hmm?" The hands still holding her face had found their way to her hair, burying his fingers there.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Her voice was soft and uncertain as she focused her eyes on his chest, suddenly unsure whether he was willing to be that trusting of her to let her stay in his home.

He tipped her chin, kissing her again. Deeply, passionately, so thoroughly that her toes curled and a zing of pleasure shot up her spine. For once taking the initiative, she re-positioned herself to straddle him while they continued to kiss, a hand sneaking between them, grabbing his growing erection.

_Something about the size of the damn thing!_

He groaned and pulled back, a lusty look in his eyes.

"Please stay." He bit out raggedly as she slid her hand up and down his shaft. She was pleased with herself that he could barely get his words out because of her actions.

When she felt the monster in her hand grow rock-solid, Sookie moved up more, kissing him again as she placed herself above him, getting ready to impale herself.

As she looked down at him, something seemed to glimmer in his eyes just then and before she knew what was happening, she was positioned in the middle of the bed and he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, soothing them down her arms and up again.

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Take my blood."

She whispered back, surprised. "What? Why?"

His big yet elegant hands moved to her hips, gripping them. "Because I wanna be connected to you. I want you to feel exactly how much you affect me. I want to feel how much I affect you." His sensual whisper became more raw and deeply rough as he brought one hand between her legs, cupping her there, dancing his fingers there, preparing her. She gasped and was incapable of speaking as he continued. "I wanna be there for you when you need me for anything. I wanna know how your feeling at any given moment. And I want you to know how I'm feeling."

She felt him remove his hand, almost whimpering at the lost contact before he replaced it with his member at her entrance, rubbing her a little with it. She braced herself, waiting anxiously. This was the second time they were doing this and frankly, she wasn't sure if she was more scared or excited that it was happening again. Last time, he'd been fast, hard, rough. Barely warning her before impaling her on him. The pain, thankfully, had been quick and sharp, like a band-aid being ripped off. She came wildly after he bit her and he followed soon after, growling like an animal before they both collapsed on her bed.

Aside from telling he loved her for the first time, he never said anything during the act. No words. Just actions.

It seemed to be diffrent now. He was now asking her to take his blood, telling her how strongly he felt that she should, how much he wanted a connection between.

It honestly scared her a little bit. His words. And they already had a link courtesy of the fact that he'd already had a great deal of her blood. But, she knew that if she took his blood now they would be crossing a fundamental line that she was still mighty afraid to cross.

Sensing her hesitation and apprehension, he leaned in to her ear again. "But, most of all I love you. I wanna be with you. And I want absolutely... everything with you."

The words crumbled her resolve. Turning her head slightly, catching his eye, she whispered. "Okay."

His eyes glinted and he placed his hand on her jaw, kissing her, caressing his tongue on hers.

Still kissing, she felt him slide ever slowly inside her. The size of him stretched her beyond her limits and she had to break the kiss to gasp out at the intrusion.

He slid his hands from her shoulders, her arms, down to her hips again. He slid his fingers gently on her sides, relaxing her. Moving his hands up again, he rubbed her arms, all the while thrusting slowly inside her.

She moaned deeply as he thrusted. Last time, she was surprised she enjoyed herself so much. It felt good. But, she thought she knew what to expect. She didn't.

It had felt good. But, not _this_ good.

The slow, sensual movements of his hands and fingers were so satisfying, it was almost dizzying. She thought she might faint from the goodness of it all.

He had a one hand in front of her, between her legs again, his fingers gently working her. The other had moved her hair away from her neck, kissing it softly.

She was so lost in the moment that she barely heard the sound of fangs on skin until he brought his bleeding wrist in front of her face.

Wordlessly and without hesitation, she leaned in and placed her mouth on the wound. Sucking gently at first, the taste of his blood on her tongue sent her into a tailspin. It was rich and hot. Spicy. Thick. She moaned loudly as she started pulling harder on him.

She heard him growl before feeling him pierce her neck. His thrusts were a little faster now. But, only a little. She felt like she was on a rollarcoaster and was heading to the very top. And then she came. A blinding, all-encampassing orgasm that robbed her of any and all energy.

Her climax induced his own. He roared into her neck, holding her upright against him. She pulled back from her neck after licking it a little.

Sookie leaned tiredly on Eric's chest as he wrapped his massive arms around her.

...

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Day After

_Hello! According to your wonderful reviews and feedback (thanks a bunch, by the way!), you guys aparently loved the closing sex/blood exchange that ended Chapter 7. Just thought I'd give Eric an emotional moment of his own (but, still manly, it is still Eric, okay) and I also wanted to convey his feelings for her and the seriousness of taking his blood for dear Sookie. I just figured she already has a pretty good idea of the repercussions of taking his blood and already knows she loves him so, I thought she wouldn't really hesitate._

_Anyway, here's the following chapter: Sookie spends the day at her new boyfriend's house._

_Hope you love it as much I love you guys! _

...

Sookie stretched her arms over her head. That was probably the best sleep she'd had in over a month. It was a nice peaceful sleep. Not exactly dreamless though.

_Yup, I had dreams alright._

The many varieties of dreams about Eric that had once tormented her psyche she now welcomed with relish. She now reveled in the fact that the dreams didn't confuse or bother her any longer. The sexual nature of the dreams were obviously a byproduct of the blood (mind you, she didn't necessarily care; she knew now that she actually did desire him sexually). When she first started having the dreams, she was expecting but, not welcoming the carnal nature in them and been caught off guard and scared of the unexpected emotional imprints they had roused deep with in her. She now realized how stupid she'd been to think the dreams were 'just the blood'. As she thought back on it, she saw the flaws, the inconsistencies.

Her first clue being after Bill had almost drained her and then given her a huge dose of his blood. At the time even after they broke up at the hospital, she was still so sure she loved him. But, his blood didn't her any dreams at all. If anything, the Eric dreams persisted, more stronger, more real than ever. The dream that stuck with her most, the one that prompted her to go to him that night to demand why she shouldn't trust Bill. In his office. That first kiss. The kiss he laid on her in the dream, telling her to follow her survival instinct, the way he spoke to her. That should have been it. Her first inkling that it wasn't just the blood anymore.

Well, no matter now. She was with him and had never felt better.

She sat up on the bed, looking over at his sleeping form. He'd aparently moved them during her own sleep and she had woken up on one side of the bed and he on the other. He now lay on his stomach, face buried in his pillow (interestingly enough, the same pillow she'd laid on the night before. hmm) and both arms underneath it. She could still see a liitle bit of his face and thought he looked more beautiful than ever. If that was even possible. She ran her fingers lovingly through his now mussed hair. She sighed, admiring him.

Grabbing her phone on the nightstand, she saw that it was past 12:00 in the afternoon. Looking around for her clothes, she spotted them, still thrown the same corner that they were last night.

Realizing there was no need for modesty at the moment, she went into the other door in the room that faced his side of the bed. Opening it, she saw it was indeed a bathroom.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house. Granite, shiny porcelain and marble was seen everywhere. She went to the wide sink first, spotting toothpaste and a toothbrush next to a soap rack. While brushing her teeth, she wandered over to the big walk-in shower stall. It could easily fit three people, it was so huge. The inner walls of the stall were polished granite and there was a built-in sitting area. The showerhead hung way up. She guessed a man of Eric's size shouldn't need to bump his head in his own shower.

The steam began filling the room as she finished brushing her teeth. Checking the water she walked into the stall. As she washed herself, it suddenly hit her just how sore she was from the night's activities. The last one in particular. The way he slid inside her from behind. Slowly. Allowing her to feel every inch of him.

She sighed, remembering it. She couldn't help but flinch a little as she washed her private areas.

_Thanks a lot, Eric._

...

After showering and slipping into a comfortable robe that fit her nicely, Sookie now found herself in Eric's kitchen. Cooking. Yup, cooking in her vampire boyfriend's kitchen.

_Boyfriend. Eric Northman is now my boyfriend. Who actually loves me._

_That's gonna take some getting used to._

As she settled herself on the kitchen table, digging into her late breakfast of eggs and bacon, she began thinking back to the previous night. Not just the sex. But the aftermath.

After Eric had given her his blood during their intimacy (while at the same time feeding on her), he'd asked if she wanted to form a blood bond. When she questioned him, thinking they already did that, he informed her that when they exchange blood three times in a row, they will have formed a permanent link between them, a much stronger link then they already had anyway. She had told him yes, the fact she was sure of his and her feelings making up her mind for her. He told her that he'd taken enough of her blood already, even though he had given her his blood, so they'd have to wait another time to complete the bond.

She ate slowly, enjoying her food. After cleaning up after herself, she went to the living space, finding, to her delight, several choices to watch from.

She must of dozed off because the next thing she knew her eyes flew open to see that out the partially open window, it was getting darker. Turning off the television, she began to stand when she felt _it_. A slight jolt went straight through her and she felt a sudden spike of arousal smack in between her legs.

It took a few moments to realize that this was probably an example of what Eric meant by _feeling _him through the blood. She had felt him strongly before. She didn't have a word for what it felt like now. She suspected that she was feeling him wake up.

_So, he's awake and horny._

_Oh, boy._

...

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this! Just thought I'd give Sookie her chance with her own thoughts after an oh so wonderful night with her precious Viking. **

**Anyway, appreciate you guys and please review! Thank you!**


	9. Insatiable

...

"God! You couldn't give me a break after last night could you?"

Sookie tried keeping the thin, white sheet wrapped around her body while she bent gingerly to grab her still thrown-about clothing.

"What can I say? I'm insatiable. Especially when it comes to you."

She looked to see Eric lounging on his bed, sitting against the headboard, one arm stetched above his head and the other lying on his abs, which was barely covered by a silky sheet that a hooded his mid-section. Her new lover's relaxed smirk reminded her of a satisfied Cheshire cat.

She just grumbled, turning and ignoring him. After waking up in and spending half of a day in his home (ending up falling asleep while watching television), Sookie had woken up again and had felt her dear Viking rise from his day slumber and she also felt that he had been, not surprisingly, extemely aroused. So, like any good girlfriend, she headed back to the room to greet him; she barely got a word out before finding herself promptly jumped by a very ravenous vampire.

_Very ravenous, indeed._

She winced as she bent lower gathering her clothing. All the while hearing movement, indicating her boyfriend was getting out of bed. She turned again to see him... gone.

"Looking for me?"

And she spots him at that big dresser of his. He's pulling on, of course, a black wifebeater that has no right to cover his creamy, well-defined torso. Not that it hinders her view of him any less; the piece of clothing (or any clothing, for that matter) accentuated his muscles and she damn near drools at the sight. The arousal that creeps up on her is instantaneous and when she looks up at his equally beautiful face, he has that look in his eye and his fangs have descended.

As if she couldn't get the message clearly enough, he growls at her in that certain... _way_ of his.

And again, before she knows it, she's being wrapped up in his big, strong arms and his tongue is shoved half-way down her throat.

Not that she minds really.

They continue to passionately kiss as he moves back to the bed. He throws her on the mattress and is on her quickly, still fully clothed.

Unexpectedly, the sensation of the cotton of his tank as well as the denim of his jeans on her now naked skin is exceptionally... _stimulating_. He moves his lips and mouth away from hers, now kissing her cheek and jaw. Meanwhile, his talented hands busy themselves playing with her breasts. He kisses down the hollow of her throat and then in between his two favorite 'friends', sliding one hand in between her legs.

He forces a long finger inside her already slick folds. She winces at his movement and he catches it.

Moving to hover over her, his hand still between her thighs, he kisses her softly. "I'm sorry."

He kisses her some more, calming her little by little, as he begins to slowly penetrate her with light, gentle strokes of his fingers. First one, then two, then a third, stretching her out.

His kiss deepens, keeping in tune with his fingers. They brush against her overly sensitive bundle of nerves and she moans loudly into his mouth.

He continues his strokes before feeling her start to clench up, curling all three fingers upward inside, sending her flying into completion.

Sookie pulls her mouth away from his to breath properly as she came.

_Goddamn this man!_

In her moment of exhausted distraction, she barely notices he's moved down her body until his cool tongue is on her.

"Eric, wait... ah!"

He flicks his tongue inside. Strong, sure strokes that make spots appear before her eyes and she starts to feel tears in her wide eyes.

As one tear falls, she feels one of his hands on her face, wiping it away.

She claws at his shoulders as his attentions become more and more aggressive. He keeps bringing her to the brink again and again, denying her each time before she starts almost sobbing in fustration.

"Eric, this is to much, please!"

He works on her harder and harder before she comes again, tears of relief running down her face.

Then she blacks out.

...

**A/N: Well, why'd you think? Huh? Good, bad, fantastic? No, seriously, thank you, thank you, thank you for being on this crazy, smuttly ride with me. Eric's a sex fiend, no?**

**Love ya and feedback please!**


	10. My Look

_Hey guys! What's up? Miss me? Hope you didn't think I aboandoned my faithful readers. You know I love you guys. This is Chapter 10 of 'Realizations' (which, obviously, if your reading this you already know) and I hope you guys love it!_

_P.S. Watch for an appearance by our lovely Pam!_

...

"Wow!"

Eric chuckled lowly as he slipped on his black wifebeater, watching as Sookie flopped onto her back in exhaustion on his bed.

Grinning evilly, he sat down next to her and tugged her limp body forward so that he hovered over her, planting his big arms on either side of her.

His sinister grin dissipated into his signature, sexy smirk as he leaned down slowly, eventually capturing her full kips in a slow, drugging kiss. He groaned quietly as her tongue caught his in their now familiar rhythm he just couldn't get enough of.

And it was true, he couldn't get enough of this. This woman who'd entranced and intrigued him from the moment they met and made him so in love with her without even trying. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, now that these two nights together were just the beginning of something... good. Something new and special for them both. Now that he had her, he hand absolutely no intention of ever letting her go.

He deepened their kiss slightly, leaning more into her. All though she allowed this, he knew she was holding back a little, not wanting rattle his cage so to speak. Of course, there was now very little she could do that wouldn't rile him up. That wouldn't make him wanna make passionate love to her until they both cried out in ecstasy or make him wanna fuck her until she couldn't walk. He'd already done plenty of that last night and earlier in the evening, without her even having to provoke him.

When he'd woken up fro his day sleep, he was, not surprising, hard as a rock. The surprising thing was now he had a specific reason why he was like that. His strongly aroused state must have drawn Sookie's attention because he soon felt her coming back to their room. He also smelled her own arousal, possibly prompted by her feeling him through the bond. He hid as she came near the room and when she entered, closing the door he was immediately on her. He'd fucked her, at first, hard to calm his sudden craving for her before slowly beginning anew. He had brought them both over the pennacle several times before they reached their peak together.

Once the fog of lust lifted, Sookie had grumbled to him about not giving her a break from the long night before. He just watched, amused and was dressed before she could blink. Then, she just had to peruse him with her eyes... like that. Hungrily flicking her gaze over his body like one would look at a dessert plate. That look alone made the appendage in his jeans stand at attention and before he could stop it, his fangs run out achingly.

When she had realized what she'd done to him, he growled appreciatively at her. He then went about pleasuring her manually, minding himself to be soft and gentle as he spread her open and barely giving her time to recover after she came, orally pleasured her. He skillfully brought her to the brink several times, denying her each time before her cries of fustration spured him on to finish her off. Which he finally did.

Of course, she'd blacked out.

He gave her a few moments of rest before he undressed again and woke her with kisses and caresses, making his home between her legs again. They'd made love twice and by the end of it, even considering his tendency to be adventurous and that he'd made sure to keep it simple and well... vanilla for her, she was a tired and sweaty mess, suggesting they shower. Despite his excitement at what a shower with her would be like, he knew he couldn't overstimulate her more than he already had and instead suggested a calming bath.

Which is how they ended up here. After bathing together, he happily carried her back to bed, feeing a tad smug when he saw her struggling to stand in the bathroom.

Brought back to the present, he heard her soft sigh into their kiss as he deepened it. His hard length pressed against her thigh through his jeans and he groaned in near disappointment as she pulled away slightly, having no doubt felt his excitement, both physically and through the bond.

"I can't... not again." She said, her eyes still closed and a smile appearing on her lips, belieing her words. Yet he felt how much he tired her out, both physically and emotionally. Well, mostly physically. Her once jumbled emotions about their relationship seemed more stable now and he was glad that his declarations of his own feelings had something to do with it.

Her eyes opened, sparkling happily. When she reached out and palmed his cheek, he turned his face into it, breathing her in and laying a kiss into her palm, his own hand clamping around her wrist strongly, holding it there.

His own eyes closing briefly against her hand, he turned his gaze back to her face, a tenderness in his eyes.

"There's my look." She said softly, an oddly giddy expression on her face.

The comment confused him. "What?" He layed his hand on her cheek, thumb stroking her there.

"My look. It took me a while to finally see it. That look on your face when we were on my porch that night the wolf came, when I found out about Bill..." He breathed out, leaning a little into his palm, mirroring his own actions, closing her eyes then opening them to meet his gaze again. "The way you looked at me when you kissed me in your office. The look you gave me before you bit me. Every look you've ever given me. It's all come down to this."

She ran a hand through his hair. "No one's ever looked at me like you do. It's like you save a look just for me." And he knew she couldn't have been more right.

Before he could go further into their talk, he felt it. A strong humming that indicated the arrival of his child.

...

"Well, that didn't take long at all." His aforementioned child immediately snapped as he opened his door. Pam wore her 'out-of-work uniform', as he liked to called: Deep pink cardigain, a lighter colored form-fitting pencil skirt complete with high, black pumps. Her ever evolving style was one of the things he always found amusing about her.

With her usual swagger, she stepped into his living space. Turning to face him, she cocked a well-groomed eyebrow in his direction, hands on her hips.

"I'll take a shot in the dark here and assume she is here." She sent a knowing look at him as she emphasized the 'she' in her statement.

"She is here. Yes." Normally he wouldn't concede so easily but, Pam was after all his child and could sense the change in him as well as smell Sookie all over him. He had no shame in his newfound intimacy with the telepath and hoped Pam wouldn't question his relationship choice.

"Pam!"

His lover's cheery voice called out as she appeared at the top of the stairs unfortunately, for him at least, dressed again in the clothes she'd arrived in the night before. Her buttery locks were loose down her shoulders as she walked down the stairs.

And she looked happy to see his second-in-command and he was relieved at this.

"Hi, Pam, nice to see you." The cheer had gone down in her tone but, he still felt through the bond that she was pleased to see the statuesque vampire.

"Same here, cupcake." Pam's playful had chosen that moment to spring out.

Deciding he needed a moment alone with his human, he turned to Pam.

"I need a moment." His simple command sent his child out his front door.

"What's going on, Eric?" Sookie's soft voice questioned him as she walked forward into his waiting arms.

"Pam is here to take you home. I figured you were tired and I have to be at Fangtasia tonight and I honestly don't trust anyone else to..." He hadn't realized how much he was saying until she leaned up and kissed him, shutting him up effectively.

She pulled, sighing. "It's okay. I appreciate it. Can I see you tomorrow night, though?"

The hope in her voice made his gut tighten. "Of course, my love, I'll try to make it." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and then her lips.

The goodbye kiss turned heated and passionate though and he had trouble pulling away. When they finally parted, she was panting lightly and he was left wanting more. The air around them thrummed and crackled with new tension.

"I love you." This was the first time he'd initiated the words and it never felt more right.

"I love you, too." And she kissed him again.

...

**A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for waiting on my updates. You guys rock my socks, seriously. And how great is Pam? Really, she's just awesome.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	11. Going Home

_Hey! Welcome back! For those of you who've stuck with me through this story, I thank you from the bottom of my tiny heart. Sorry for the delay; been job hunting and just yesterday applied for a position at a store. Hope I get it!_

_Anything, enough of that! This chapter is another wonderful piece with the ever amazing Pam (love you, Kristen Van Straten, you rock!) and hope you enjoy._

...

"So, you and Eric, huh?"

Sookie was startled by the break in the silence in the car by Pam's voice. The long drive from Shreveport to her house in Bon Temps hadn't been, shall we say, chatty and filled with conversation. The female vampire had been sent to pick up the telepath from Eric's after the couple had spent two glorious nights together, which started with Sookie going to see her new lover at Fangtasia, prompted by a night they spent together a few days before.

Of course the spontaneous decision made by Eric to bring her to his home, for the first time no less, had made her leave her car behind, a car that aparently had been taken back to her house by one of Eric's employees. Sookie tried her hardest not to think about a complete stranger driving her aging car to _he_r home, but was very thankful that her boyfriend thought of her enough to make sure her property was returned to her safely.

_Boyfriend... when am I ever going to get used to that?_

With Bill, it'd been surprisingly easy. Then again, he had been her first boyfriend and he also cared for and been good to her from the very beginning.

_But, he also was sent to precure me for a vampire queen as well almost killing me and lying to me constantly. So, what do I know?_

Thinking back on it, she knew now that moving on fron him, even so quickly was quite possibly a good thing. She really didn't wanna, as she sometimes did when it came to Eric, overthink the implications of their relationships. She loved him and he loved her. But, she couldn't put her entire guard down.

After all, love made things simple, not _easy_.

And on that thought, she turned to Pam, remembering her question that sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, Eric and I." There was a slight smile and giddiness that she hoped would go unannoticed by her driver.

No such luck.

"You sound happy about this... progression in your relationship, yes?" Again/statement combo but, Sookie indulged her anyway.

"I am happy." She turned to look out the window again, realizing the phrase 'happy' didn't quite fit the feelings she felt when thinking about her handsome Viking. There was a yank at her heart, a fluttering in her stomach and a heat in her cheeks that belied her true feelings.

"I should think so. According to the bond, Eric feels the same way about you." Pam paused a minute, almost seeming to search for a correct phrase. "He loves you."

She felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I know."

"And you love him back?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes I do." And the fluttering inside her only intensified.

Pam pulled into Hummingbird Lane and the big house she called home came into view. Sookie breathed a happy sigh. As much as she enjoyed being with Eric and seeing his mansion of a house as well as sleeping in his enormous bed, she was pleased to be home.

That and she had work the following day. She doubted she could not be late for work if she spent another night in Shreveport.

Sookie was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to recognize the slightly darkened figure sitting on her front steps.

Pam, ever alert, did though.

"Hm, well looky here."

Her sardonic tone drew Sookie's attention and she followed her eyes to the figure on her porch. And as the car came closer, she didn't even have to squint in order to see who it was.

Bill.

...

**A/N: Ha! Ha! Ha! I know and I apologize for that ender. Wonder what's going to happen next? Well, I don't know either. Believe me, if I knew exactly how this whole thing was gonna go down, I'd write the whole thing in one day (and you'd love that, wouldn't you?) **

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy and review please!**

**P.S. In case you forgot, love Pam!**


	12. Mine

...

Sookie breathed out as she stepped out of Pam's car. The action was meant to bring her more composure and to calm herself before facing Bill. What surprised her was the fact that she hardly had to do it. There was no sweating. No erratic breathing. No anxiety. And no nerves. None.

At all.

But, there was a small tinge of fear as to how he would react to the news of her newfound relationship with Eric. Not that she was gonna tell him a whole lot. She owed him nothing.

Even after all that had happened, she still didn't think he would hurt her that badly. At least not on purpose.

_But, just in case._

Before Pam could make her wordless and abrupt exit, Sookie leaned down and braced her hands on the edge of her open passenger seat window.

"Pam, could you maybe..." She had no idea why she was whispering. Bill could have been across the cemetary and have heard everything she was saying, anyway.

"What, did you think I was gonna leave you with him alone?" The rhetorical question came with a raised eyebrow, as if telegraphing the obvious to her.

She sighed quietly in relief. Of course, Pam was Eric's child and Second. She would probably get a hell of a talking to if she left his human unsafe. And now, leaving her with a devious ex, in Eric's eyes didn't count as safe.

"Thank you." She gave a last look to her new vampire friend before walking around the car and standing a good distance from her dark-haired ex-boyfiend.

"Bill." She was a little proud of herself at the way her voice sounded. Calm and collected.

"Sookie." His face remained unreadable but, the affection in his Southern drawl was unmistakable.

Only now, the way he said her name, full of love and care, did nothing for her. And she found herself comparing him again, to Eric. Bill's almost gentle, Southern accent to Eric's deep, sensual voice. She now wished that he was here with her, so that she could lean on him and have Bill see how much she'd moved on.

But, alas she wasn't that cruel.

"What are you doing here?" It just seemed like a great openning question and she did wanna know what the hell he wanted.

"To see you."

"Well, you've seen her, you can move along now." As if she could count on Pam to stay quiet during this whole thing. She hated Bill almost just as much as Eric, so it didn't really surprise her the nasty, sarcastic tone she took with him.

"Pam." She turned a fraction to the female vampire and gave her what she hoped was a warning look. Pam just unapologetically shrugged.

Bill walked off the porch and came closer to her. She couldn't help the step back she took, especially with the look of realization that now crossed his face. He turned his face upward and seemed to take a long sniff of the air before settling his eyes on her again, a dark look in his eyes.

"I could smell him all over you." And she didn't even have to question or guess who _he_ was. Despite having taken a shower earlier in the day and then later a bath, after everything they had done, she wasn't that shocked that he was now smelling Eric all over her aparently.

And as if the smell on her didn't say anything, he took another step towards her. She stayed put as he moved some hair off her clavicle, still not exactly touching her. His hand left her and he took a step back and she was betting dollars to donuts that he had spotted the bite marks on her neck. Eric, at his most frisky, had bitten her on both sides of her neck. The move had surprised her but, she'd been so lost in passion that she could hardly complain.

There was a new look in Bill's eyes. Disgust, hurt, and just a smidgen of possessive darkness. She kept herself from flinching, standing her ground defiantly.

Sookie had seen a similiar look of possession in Eric's eyes. When he had aggressively taken her the first time at his house. Only the possession was combined with love, affection, and lust.

She had enjoyed that look in his eye. Hell, she'd revelled in it.

Now, she felt the exact opposite of that. She did not exactly appreciate the look in Bill's eyes. She appreciated the words that came out of his mouth next even less.

"You shouldn't be with him, Sookie." His words gritted out in barely contained anger.

The urge she'd had for a while now to roll her eyes with him finally won out and she sighed in fustration at where she knew this conversation was going.

"I mean it." There was a new threatening tone of voice he was taking with her at the fact that his words were having no effect on her.

"Why? I shouldn't be with him because you don't like it?" She really hadn't meant to phrase her words in a question. She already knew why. He was being a jealous bastard and she was having none of it.

"Because he is pure evil and has no feelings-"

"You know what? Think very carefully about what you said next, Bill Compton, because Eric Northman has proven himself to be anything but pure evil and my relationship with him is none of your damn business. I've moved on, deal with it!"

"Sookie-" But, his hurt tone did nothing to curb her indignation and anger. Anger over his betrayal, his lies, his cheating, his thinking he could own her. She was done!

"No! All you've ever done was make fall in love with you and then break my heart over and over again. And just when I think it was done. I find out that you were sent to fucking precure me for some vampire queen. And you went so low as to use Eric as a scapegoat."

She was now sure her voice had cracked at that last comment. Thinking back on the moments in which she'd ignored the things Eric had done for her. Blindly focusing on Bill, who'd gone and fucked Lorena before telling her about it and then dumping her by phone. Again, when she saw him at Russell's mansion, she had pleaded with Eric to rescue Bill, not knowing he had his own shit to deal with that didn't involve her, making herself believe in his bullshit about not caring about her. Rescuing _Bill_. Defending _Bill _after he had almost drained her to death and taking him back. Stupidly believing more of Bill's lies and foolishly trying to squash down her feelings for Eric after their intense kiss. Everything. And she knew that if she nver saw Bill Compton, she would be just fine.

"You don't know what your saying-"

She cut him off again, resolutely. "No, Bill, I know exactly what I'm saying."

"But, Sookie-"

But, no she was on a roll tonight and she went out with an extremely calm bang.

"I am Eric's now. Please leave."

She didn't wait for any response as she walked past him swiftly and up her front steps. Remembering her other, much more welcome, vampiric company, she turned to see a waiting Pam standing in front of her car giving Bill the stink eye.

"Pam." The female vampire caught her hint and walked past Bill, purposedly bumping her shoulder on his as she made to follow the telepath onto her porch.

Sookie opened her front door, hearing it close behind a few seconds later.

...

Sookie rolled over onto her back to stare at her ceiling.

After her mini-talk with Bill, she had gone into her house followed by an immensely impressed Pam. She'd fixed up a TruBlood for her vampire friend before heading straight to bed.

Where she now lay awake after catching what she thought were a good few minutes of snoozes. Looking at her clock, she saw she'd slept for a half hour.

Lovely.

When she'd gone upstairs and was changing into her nightgown in her room, she had heard Pam speaking loudly on the phone in what she assumed was Swedish. Obviously with Eric. She didn't know if they were speaking about her impromptu meeting with her ex and figured she'll probably be quizzed about it later by her dear boyfriend anyway.

On that thought, she felt herself starting to drift again.

It seemed only a few minutes before she felt a large, cool hand on her face, caressing her cheek.

She opened her eyes to find a pair of deep blues staring at her.

"Hi." She whispered happily as she ran her fingers through his hair, letting her palm linger on his coldly beautiful face.

"Hey." He whispered back, that wonderfully tender expression on his face as he gazed down at her.

"Pam told me about your little run-in." A smug smirk appeared on his face then.

"It was hardly a run-in." She smiled at him, playfully.

"She also told me you told Bill you were mine." There was that mischevious glimmer in his eyes and his smile turned loving.

He leaned down close to her. "Are you, Sookie? Are you mine?" His low whisper from his deep voice went straight down her spine.

"What do you think?" She echoed softly, looking him in his eyes with playfulness and a touch of vulnerablility.

He only shook his head quietly as he closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply.

...

**A/N: Hey guys! How goes it? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thought long and hard about what the whole showdown between Bill and Sookie would go. Thought it turned out okay (little dramatic but, Sookie can be a little dramatic; don't even get me started on Bill!) And hoped you appreciate the Eric/Sookie loving at the end there.**

**Anyhow, remember I own nothing and please review!**


	13. Visit

_Hey, my lovely readers! I know, I know, it's been a long while. If you guys missed it by any chance, my birthday was on the 29th, so I was celebrating that by going to a lovely dinner with my best friend and family at Olive Garden (yes, I know). It turned out awesome and so far, all I've gotten is money for my birthday and went on a little shopping spree earliar in the day. All in all, it was a good day._

_Anyway, here we are back in Eric/Sookie Land. Apologizes for the wait!_

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

Sookie stretched out happily in her bed, yawning loudly.

After spending two nights at Eric's lovely home, she'd come home in the company of his Second-in-Command, Pam while her boyfriend took care of business at Fangtasia, promising to meet her the next night. However, she'd also had a short, unpleasant encounter with her miserable ex, Bill Compton. They'd argued about her choosing Eric and as he obviously smelled, sleeping with him. The fight came to standstill when she put her foot down and demanded he leave after pronouncing she was Eric's.

Having fallen asleep after this encounter, Eric had come to her later on that same night. He had heard from Pam, of course, about the whole thing with Bill. He'd seemed more than a little happy about the 'being his' part of the argument and mentioned it to her. They kissed, a couple of kisses that rapidly turned into a heavy petting session that left them both wanting more. However she was really exhausted from the last two evenings she had spent with him and needed much warranted rest before the work the next day.

Which is right now, little missy. A voice, sounding a lot like Grand, piped inside her mind.

Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for work.

...

_What a wonderful day at work that was!_

Sookie dropped her keys onto the key bowl after locking the door behind her. She then made a beeline to the kitchen, intending on making herself a perfectly edible meal to soothe her jangled nerves from work.

After arriving at work early in the day, she'd gotten a happy and enthusiastic greeting from Sam, of course. That is before he'd gotten a good whiff of aqua de Eric all over her. The ensuing argument went pretty much the same way her fight with Bill went. Only she didn't fear Sam but was mostly irritated and angry that he thought he knew what was best for her. The arguing came to a screeching halt when she made it clear she was gonna hear none of it if he brought the subject up again. The rest of the workday went fine and she dealt with the drunken louses in the bar with her usual charm and remarkable patience (not!).

Looking around her kitchen and making a note to go grocery shopping stat, she settled on a bowl of warm soup. Accompanying it with hot tea, she had a nice relaxing dinner and felt all doozy afterward. She was heading upstairs when she heard the doorbell.

Expecting Jason or an annoyingly repentent Bill, she heaved out a long sigh as she opened the door.

To say she was delightfully surprised to see her vistor would have been an understatement.

"Hello, Lover." Eric accompanied his nickname for her with his signature sexy smirk that succeeded in making her stomach flip-flop.

"Eric." She honestly hadn't meant for it to come out all wistful and breathless like that. Really she hadn't.

...

**A/N: Hey! Yes, I should definitely be punished for the shorthand I've reduced you guys to read but, I honestly do think my mojo is running low these days. **

**Please forgive!**


	14. Damn Right

_Hello! How are you guys this fine evening? Really sorry for the long, long wait and all. It's been a while and I was not kidding when I told you my mojo was running low. Ironically enough, I was flipping through channels just now and caught a bit of the ending of the TB episode 'Night on the Sun' (remember, the ending when Sookie fucks Bill on the floor of her destroyed bedroom and... I think you get the picture! And by the way, ewwwww!). Anyway, after quickly changing the channel before I could vomit on my TV room's floor, I suddenly got inspired to write my very own piece of smut that people actually would wanna see happen!_

_Anyhow, on we go. I own nothing (well, aside from my depraved imagination)._

...

"I thought you had business to take care of?"

_Nice going, Stackhouse. Now he's gonna think you don't want him here._

Eric just nodded slowly and walked past her as Sookie shut the door. As she turned around to say something more, he did exactly what she'd been thinking about since he had left her the night before.

He kissed her.

The kiss, not surprisingly, was nothing short of spectacular and was very... French in nature, you might say. She fought to keep up and gasped in delight as he thrust his clothed hips into her own, letting her feel his arousal against her belly. In order to get closer to her tall Viking, Sookie managed to step on her teep toes, rubbing herself against his hard, throbbing length.

She knew she did the right thing when he growled through the kiss and picked her up by her hips, sliding under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

Before she could properly asess the situation, they were in her room. And before she could do anything about that, they were naked and on the bed. She cried out sharply as he rammed inside her brutally. Well, lots more brutally then she was used to and despite everything, his rough treatment hurt. But, the discomfort faded quickly and another loud cry was ripped from her throat. Followed by another. And another. And of course, another.

Hell, she started losing track of time and the amount of loud noises coming from her was starting to make her voice hoarse.

"Say it!"

Her poorly boggled mind managed to poke through the sexually frenzied fog and she said back weakly, "Say what?"

"Say your mine. I need to hear you say it again. To hear that your mine as I am yours. Always." She was surprised she could make out what he was saying. He hadn't come close to slowing down enough to help clear her mind and his normally clear, deeply textured sensual voice was now rougher than she'd heard before.

_Well, when you put it that way, how can a lady resist? _

"I am." She gasped out.

"Am what?"

"Yours." Her voice was softer now, not wanting to hurt her already strained vocal cords. Her declaration didn't come out as loud and impassioned as the other occasion she'd been put in this position. That still didn't make it any less true in both their minds.

"Damn right you are!" He nearly growled at her. His intensity was frightening to say the least and she yelped in surprise as he flipped them over swiftly, hands still gripping her hips tightly. She almost didn't know what to do but, again he helped her and moved her hips in a wonderful rhythm that had her throwing her head back in ecstasy and teetering on the edge as she now freely rode him nice and hard.

She'd only been in this position once before. With Bill. After the fight with Debbie in her destroyed bedroom. In the middle of her floor. And now she could honestly say it had been the best sex she had ever had with her ex. And the small fact that it had been fueled by anger, fustration, and a small strain of her own growing resentment as well as violent adrenaline said a lot about that relationship, didn't it?

But, not this. This didn't have any of that. This felt amazing. This felt right.

Sookie felt her primal energy being released in droves as she let out a loud moan/cry combo, reaching her pennacle. She looked down into her lover's eyes, the wide-open bond giving her a clear view and feel of both their feelings, overwhelming her.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply, passionately as he came on his own, moaning into his mouth. Slowly her hips came to grinding motion ultimately stopping altogether.

She collapsed onto Eric's chest, feeling him wrap his big, strong arms around her, a purr coming from inside his dead chest.

"Wow, that was one hell of a hello." She panted into his neck.

He only managed a deep laugh at that.

...

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Liked it? Hated it? Think I seriously need a new muse? What? Come on now, don't beat around the bush. **

**Just kidding! But, seriously though appreciate you guys and hope you loved. Please review!**

**P.S. Since it's a few days away and I don't know if I'm gonna write in the next few days: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	15. The Queen

_What up, my lovelies? Miss me? Again, sorry about the long overdue updates and everything. I'm sure you all are just dying for something after my last chapter (smut galore!) and I will try my best to make it worth your while. And for all of you who have stuck with me through this story... well, congrats because if I were you, I'd be pretty peeved at my procrastination._

_Well, here goes. I still unfortunately own nothing._

...

"So, what was all that about?"

Eric moved his head from staring pensively at the ceiling to meet Sookie's eyes. Her chocolate-colored orbs sparkled with warmth and satisfaction (he would have been pretty damn disappointed in himself if she hadn't felt satisfied after what they just did) and her smile was dreamy and sexy all at once. Seeing her like this, simultaneously doe-eyed and knowing made him love her all the more.

"Whatever do you mean?" He teased back.

"You know damn well what I mean."

He held back a laugh as she gestured to the beyond crumpled bedsheets, lying comfortably on her stomach unfortunately wrapped in a thin sheet while he lay on his back, the same sheet barely concealing his lower half.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it but, you seemed a little, um..." She seemed to try to find the right words but, instead of teasing her once more, he supplied her with the word he knew she wanted to say.

"Intense."

"Mmm."

He caught a blush on her cheeks as she looked away bashfully. That one move made the always present urge to touch her stronger and he reached out, laying his large hand on hers, encircling his long fingers into her more petite digits.

"Hey?" His voice was soft, seductive. Inviting enough so that she looked at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He felt a little odd asking her, considering they'd already made love several times before this evening. But, looking back on their rough encounter, he was pretty amazed at his lack of control and finesse with her.

"I'm fine." Her next smile was beautifully open and honest. He was pretty sure if his heart still beat fully in his chest, it would have stopped right then. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised? Hmm."

He gazed at her intently for a few moments before making up his mind. He'd been curious since they had first been together and what better time to feed his couriosity then now.

"Was Bill the first man you'd ever been with?"

For her credit, his love hid her surprise well. "Well, yes. But..."

"But?"

"I thought you already knew that."

"I might have had an inkling, yes. The blood tends to have a certain quality to it when one is a virgin. It fades slowly. But, I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh."

"You've never been with a human man?"

"No." Again, she flushed as she looked away, as if in shame or shyness. Through the bond, he felt a combination of both.

"There's no need to feel ashamed."

"I'm not, it's just... my ability, with humans at least, is stronger with touch and I just couldn't bear to be with someone while knowing they might thinking about my flaws or thinking of someone else, I just..."

"It's okay. I understand." He scooped her up to his side, laying her on his chest, her arm lying on his abdomen.

They just lay there silently for a while.

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I came here to tell you something."

He felt her shifting on his chest and he looked down into her questioning eyes.

"What?"

"I have to go away for business for a few days."

He wove his fingers into her golden locks. The locks he loved so much.

"What kind of business, Eric?"

"To see someone important."

"Who?"

He took an unnecessary breath.

"The queen."

...

**HELLO! So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it so much you could spit?**

**JK! Seriously, would appreciate feedback!**


	16. Missing Him

...

"Order up!"

Sookie was thrown out of her haze by Lafayette's voice at the grill. Plastering on her well-honed fake smile on, she went over and got the food for her tables. She had begun regularly, to make up for the whole 'Jackson/Russell' debacle, taking double shifts at Merlotte's. Sam, it seemed, had had his own set of issues lately and didn't even begrudge her when she'd taken a lot more than the few days she said she needed, off. Aside from the whole 'Eric thing', they had at least some semblence of their old friendship back. And for that, she was a little more than glad. Her fraught past relationship with Bill and new romance with Eric made her grateful for a man she could seek comfort with in a completely platonic fashion.

And that made her thoughts switch back to her vampire lover.

_His lips..._

_Those eyes..._

_The voice..._

_That body..._

_Whew! Is it getting hot in here?_

After serving her perspective tables, Sookie left to the ladies' room to cool herself off. She splashed water on her un made-up face (she'd been needing less and less face make-up lately, she realized, since taking vampire blood, Eric's especially. Which was amusing considering that before she even was introduced to the benefits of the blood, she'd just spackle that shit on daily, which let's face it, had done her skin no favors at all).

She leaned back from the sink and took invetory of her appearance: Naturally rosy cheeks, flawless skin, bright eyes, and shiny, pretty hair. She stretched out her entire body. And she _felt _great, too. Stronger, healthier.

Sookie questioned whether vampire blood, especially blood like Eric's (damn near ancient Viking blood), could be used, with permission of course, as beauty and skin care. Maybe even energy suppliments. It'd sure be a hell of a lot more natural and way more effective than the artificial crap they keep peddling out there...

_Anyway, where was I?_

Eric.

_Oh, Eric._

After their explosive dalliance at her house, he had told her he was going on business to go see the queen. As in the same bitch vampire Queen of Louisiana who had sent Bill to 'precure' her and was now in a meeting probably with the now current man in her life.

Despite her legitimate worry, he'd told her straight out that the queen was always working above others for the best political schemes. And she needed Eric, unsurprisingly, to do that. And the fact that he was centuries older than her. And smarter. And stronger. And...

She started spacing out when he went on and on. But, had been brought back to the present when he had said...

_"Your mine and that's all that matters."_

Her heart had gone and melted at his words. The softeness of his tone of voice. The pride. The love she heard and_ felt _so clearly.

She sighed wistfully before drying her face and hands.

That night had been a week ago and she honestly had no idea if it was even healthy to miss him this much.

...

**Howdy! Just thought I'd give you guys a short enough piece on Sookie missing her man. Admittedly, when reading stories and writing them, I'm none too fond of having these two apart and get easily irritated when more than even one half of a chapter keeps them from each other. In my case here, Eric is away on business with the queen (Evan Rachel Wood, a wicked hot mess, thank Jesus!) and well, I didn't wanna short-change everybody by having a longer than long, drawn out chapter without them together, okay!**

**P.S. Next chapter will probably be Eric's POV on missing his lady love. I looove writing Eric thoughts so, I'm excited about that!**

**P.S.S. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	17. Missing Her & Confrontation

_Hey! How goes it? Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of Sookie missing her precious Viking. This chapter is Eric's while he is at Sophie-Ann's palace while doing some missing of his own for his telepath. Anyway, like I said last time I simply cannot bring myself to enjoy keeping these two apart for long and for those of you who are worried about the Queen cooking up some scheme to snatch up Sookie with Billy-boy's help (88spike, thank you for bringing it up!) don't fret. Let's remember Eric is older than her and a hell of a lot smarter, too, so whatever red bitch has in mind he'll, it'll be all good!_

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

A week.

A fucking week!

That was the first thought that poped into Eric Northman's mind as he circled Sophie-Ann's garishly lavish home back to his guest room after his hours long meeting with the Queen that had begun almost immediately after he had risen from his day rest early in the evening. Almost because his advanced age allowed him much less sleep than his way younger woman-child of a queen. So, that had given him time to eat and make some calls. The calls were of business nature, of course and he had just begun hanging up when he was called into the Queen's day room for the meeting, which consisted of talk of money (namely, Russell's money), what had been going on in his area, and several other business ventures too boring and numerous to mention.

The one subject that was widely avoided was of course was what now crossed his mind: Sookie Stackhouse. Sophie-Ann had tried several times during the past week to dig into his relationship with the telepathic waitress and judging by her new interrogating techniques, he was betting heavily that Bill Compton had wasted no time in whining to his queen about his 'stealing' Sookie away from him. And she'd actually used the word 'steal' when bringing up that particular subject. And he prided himself on what he said next...

_"It's not stealing if she nevered really belonged to him in the first place."_

And he knew, deep down, that it was true. She never really, willfully belonged to Compton. After leaving her to almost die, he'd gotten his blood in her and that had simply accelerated the attraction on Sookie's part and she had fallen for him hard and quick. Despite the often annoying and resolute way she would claim that she belonged to the dark-haired Southerner, he knew now, with their relationship, that she felt and meant it more when she would proclaim 'I'm yours' to him.

Their relationship, he also knew, was different. Despite the ups and downs they had before, with Compton in the way and all, it was more genuine, stronger. It wasn't built on lies and wasn't based on an assignment that would entrap her in the clutches of a mad woman.

He had a pretty good inkling that Sophie-Ann might have something up her sleeve concerning his and Sookie's relationship and he didn't like it one bit. After the Russell disaster (the royal marriage of inconvinience included), Eric acted more as a business partner to the Queen than the lap dog she thought she could make him into before. Although she still held more power as Queen, she now knew better and if she did anything to wreck his and his bonded's life, he would surely not hesitate to go through with his warning of ripping her head off and throwing it into her pool.

He heaved a useless sigh as he rounded into another corner of the palace that led directly to his room...

...and walked almost into Bill Compton!

It seemed his thoughts held his attention for so long that he didn't even sense Compton's nauseating presense before now almost running into him. But, he managed to recover his surprise well.

"Compton," he deadpanned at the glaring younger vampire. "You just gonna stand there or kiss me hello?"

The comment breached no reaction out of the Civil War vet. He just stood there glaring. Eric could almost see steam rising from his cold, dead skin. He almost wanted to laugh at how serious he looked.

_Well, as entertaining as this is!_

He moved to walk around his underling but, the shorter man stepped into his path.

"We have something to discuss." He bit out in a dark voice.

Eric simply rolled his eyes. He knew pretty well what Compton wanted to discuss. The obvious rejection from his better half to Compton had nothing to quell his combative nature. Just made him angrier apparently.

He simply stared down the lesser vampire in his way and waited.

"Sookie..." Compton managed to growl out.

"Is no longer yours. What of it?" He snarked back. He had actually wanted to stay quiet to hear Compton's tirade and laugh about it later but, when he said her name, he couldn't resist.

"And you think you'll ever love her the way I did?" He spouted out dramatically.

"If you mean the kind of love that means lying to her, betraying her, and nearly killing her, then probably not. But, I have loved her, I've loved her many times." Of course, he couldn't resist dragging in an innuendo. It was what he did best after all.

When Bill Compton just stood and glared some more, he went in for the kill. "I love her in ways you can't even imagine. I'm the one she calls for comfort. The one she invites into her bed with welcome arms and an open heart. The one who's name she cries out in her moment of completion..." He leaned in closer to the seething vampire. "And I am also the one she loves. Not you."

He barely spared Compton a backward glance as he walked into his room.

The room was simple but, elegant. Less garish and showy than the other more bigger guest rooms here. But, it was also an upgrade from the usual room he stayed in while he was here, so he didn't complain.

Pulling out his phone, he brought up his contact list and clicked 'send' on a particular number.

_"Fangtasia. The bar with a bite." _His progeny answered seductively in her exaggerated Southern twang.

"How are things, Pamela?" He inquired in response.

Her showy twang immediately disappeared. _"Couldn't be better. How are things over there. Sophie-Ann still an immature brat?"_

"Same as usual. Ran into Compton in the hallway. You didn't tell me he was staying here."

_"Oh, you know. Maybe it slipped my mind or maybe... I just wanted you to tell me something entertaining when you called."_

"Very funny, Pam."

He heard her giggle before saying, _"Won't happen again."_ He heard scuffling in the background and then a theatrical sigh from Pam. _"Oh, well, I must get back to the masses."_

"Don't get too comfortable on that throne."

_"Whatever."_

"Bye."

And he hung up.

He stared at his phone a while before deciding on his next caller. She'd probably be sleeping right now but, he wanted to hear her voice.

She picked up after three rings. _"Hello?"_, her voice was soft and held a groggy quality that told him he guessed right.

"Lover." He softened his tone and let the word sensually roll off his tongue.

_"Eric. Hi."_ The grogginess lifted slightly and his name came affectionately from her lips. _"How is it over there?"_

He allowed an irritated sigh. "I wish it was over already. I'll probably be done here by tomorrow night." He paused, weighing his next words. He loved this woman so much. He loved her in way he thought he never could anyone else.

He must have paused too long because he heard her voice with a little uncertainty. _"Eric..."_

His name on her lips again drove to his small confession. "I miss you."

There was a pause from her end before she said softly, wistfully. _"I miss you, too."_

He didn't think it was healthy to miss her this much.

...

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	18. Taking Care

_Hi there! Miss me already? Anyhow, just got a strange inspiration immediately after my last chapter and just had to get right on it before the need to write leaves my entirely. My mojo has been coming back full force lately and I don't letting you guys wait so long before another update. This chapter is garanteed to make my people happy (and if not, apologies!) as well as calm your need to see our couple together again. _

_Hope you enjoy and I own absolutely, positively nothing!_

...

Sookie dragged herself into her house. And by dragged, it means dragged. She was tired after the last couple of weeks of double shifts at Merlotte's and was ever so grateful to Sam sending her away early for a jumpstart on her next couple of days off.

After putting her keys in the key bowl and her purse and jacket on their rack, she went and made herself something to eat. Soup and a sandwich. Simplicity always was better to her.

_I wonder what Eric's up to now._

Her boyfriend, who had been away on business a week now, had called her early in the evening to let her know he would call when he was on his way to her house from New Orleans. Her heart fluttered in anticipation of his arrival. Ironically enough, sex was the last thing on her mind right now. She was really was exhausted and if Eric made it to her house with a few hours to spare before dawn, the thing she found herself craving most was the cool strength and comfort of his arms while she slept. But then, this is Eric and the man had a larger appetite for sex than the whole of the male population combined.

After eating and washing everything, Sookie went upstairs, intent on getting a nice, hot shower. She undressed slowly, taking care not to rattle her tired and aching muscle. She started the shower and checked the temperature while brushing her teeth. After she got done with that, she walked into the shower ans sighed as the warm spray enveloped her body like a liquid blanket.

Sookie let herself stand under the water a couple of minutes before moving to reach for her soap at the same a large, white hand made a grab for it, halting her movements as she started at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Let me."

She relaxed into him as he brought his strong, now lathered hands onto her shoulders, starting an impromtu massage, fingers kneading into the knots located there. His soothing moves traveled downward to her arms, her back and she shivered as he kissed his way down to her behind after the water washed the soup away. Her caressed her there a few seconds with his mouth and hands before he kissed his way up her back, landing on her now less tense shoulders.

She sighed in bliss as he pressed his muscled body to her heated back. "Eric...", She managed not to make a fuss at how weak and needy she sounded.

His hands were now on her hips and he brought his lips to her ear. "Shhh... let me take care of you."

He souped up her front next, moving her to turn around to face him and she was finally able to see him. His beautiful face and eyes were in concentration as he lathered her stomach, her breasts, all the way between her thighs and she fought a tremble as he narrowly avoided the area that would stimulate her the most. After that was done, he brought her back over the spray of water and washed the lather away.

She turned and curled herself up into his chest. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for you."

She looked up at him, a thought popping in her head. "What are about you?"

He sent her a questioning look momentarily before realization dawned. "I showered before I got here. I just heard you and couldn't resist." He gave her a teasing grin.

She sent him a look and was about to retort but, he cut her off with a bruising kiss, effectively stealing her breath away.

She gasped harshly at his abruptness and felt herself being lifted and then before she knew, landing on her bed. As they landed there, the hard kiss softened and became more gentle, sensual. The best kind of kiss. She almost groaned in disappointment as he pulled away.

He looked down into her eyes intensely and she almost said something before being cut off again, this time by a well-timed thrust of his hips that brought him deep inside her waiting heat.

He pulled out and back in again, yanking a lound moan from her deep withing her throat. Oh God, she thought she would die. He felt even _bigger_ than before, if that was even possible.

He brought one of her legs around his hip and held her thigh there as he continued pounding in and out of her. He sped up up his movements, several manly grunts and other noises making their way past his lips. Soon, nothing was heard except the sound of skin on skin and the moans of pleasure coming from both of them as they reached their peak.

Sookie could of sworn she saw stars as she climaxed, screaming her lover's name as she did so. A couple of hard thrusts later, Eric joined, his deep roar coming from his throat as he came inside her.

They stared at each other. Sookie brought a hand to his cool cheek, gazing into his eyes.

God, She loved this man so much.

...

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed my attempt to do a good shower scene and the following romp in the sheets. Felt cheated from TB after the stolen shower scene we got there and decided to do something about it.**

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	19. Wish

...

"Sookie?"

"Mmm?"

"Lover. Wake up." His voice. That damn voice of his that seemed to always make her do whatever he wanted. The softness and tenderness she heard so clearly made the fog of post-coital sleep so much less important.

That and the ever so sneaky hand on her bare ass caught her attention right quick.

She turned to face him and that hand transferred to her hip. Her eyes opened to see expressive, blue eyes staring intently at her. It was at times like this that it hit her hard how much things changed in her life in terms of romantic prospects at least.

Not to long ago, she quite literally thought she would die a lonely, elderly virginal spinster because of her damn ability. Dramatic, right? Well, she had cause to think that. To even imagine giving your body over to someone all the while knowing they were thinking about somebody else or even worse, comparing you to that person or maybe suggesting in their minds what exactly they thought needed improvement on your body... Ugh!

And it's not like she had good men to choose from in this town.

Now, here she was. Having had sex with not one but two men. The son of a bitch who was her first love, whom she'd given her virginity to after her grandmother was murdered.

And Eric. The most gorgeous, passionate, sexy, and... perfect man she'd ever laid eyes on. The man who she now wished she'd given her virginty to.

_Oh, yeah. What a change!_

"What's on your mind, lover?"

His question snapped her out of her musings and before she could stop herself, the words tumbled out of her.

"I wished I'd given it to you."

He gave her a confused look. Well, as confused as Eric could look anyway.

"What do you mean?"

She felt a twinge intermingling of lust and embarrassment. Embarrassment because of the silly hope of giving him something of hers that had already been given to someone else. And lust because well... knowing what she did now. Intimiate and carnal knowledge of each other. The simple thought of what an educational first time with Eric would have been like made her whole face heat up.

She breathed out and maintained eye contact with him. "My virginity." She paused to see any trace of reaction on his face. He remained expressionless. But, she plowed through, if only to convey her guilt and slight regret of her actions. "When I first met Bill after saving his life from the Rattrays. He told me it wasn't very wise to be alone with a hungry, weak vampire. I had taken silver to save him and I put it around my neck and told him I wasn't a total fool. A couple of weeks after that, when I was sure I wanted nothing to do with him, my grand was killed. And the very same day of her funeral. That very night. I went and I had sex for the first time ever... with Bill. I guess I could eat my words , now, huh?"

Eric looked down at her with a mix of sympathy, love, and rage. The rage is what surprised her. What is he mad about now? What...? Oh. Oh! He was rageful at Bill. He still hated that Bill had her first.

"The point is that now I wished it'd been you. I wish my first time had been with you. " She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him with everything she had. All the love, gratitude, lust, and care she felt she coveyed through that kiss.

Strong hands grabbed her hips and placed her on top of him and she felt the stirrings of his erection as she pulled away from the kiss.

"What is it with this thing? Is it possible for it not be hard?" She teased playfully. Her small fingers traveled down his 'happy trail' all the way to his ever swelling cock.

"Around you. Impossible." He growled roughly at her and grunted as she tried to circle her hand around his large member. As per usual, the gesture was in vain. The man was already way past hard for her and because of that, it was difficult for her to fit him in her hand completely. Even though, she had an idea that being erect made men larger than normal, she wasn't naive enough to think that Eric was anything less than magnificent even when not aroused.

Come to think of it, she'd never even seen him not hard or even semi-hard. Once he was hard, he stayed hard as long as she could handle him or he wanted to. Even when he was only half-way erect, a small gesture on her part or a few pumps of her hand and he was off. It gave her a surge of a power trip to to know that she made him this way.

Bypassing his lips for now, she trailed her lips to his chest. She laved each of his nipples with her tongue before grazing her teeth on him and he growled deep in his chest when she did, his hand finding it's way to the back of her head, gingers tangling in her locks.

She continued on her merry way down to his abs, giving the same treatment as she gave to his upper half. And when she got to her destination of 'Mr. Happy' standing proundly at attention, she paused. She'd only tried doing this with Bill and to her embarrassment, had gagged nearly to death as she tried taking him in her whole mouth. And Eric was bigger, way bigger than Bill,so this maybe posed a problem.

Taking a deep inhale and exhale, she brought her mouth down on him. She began by kissing his inner thighs, satisfied when he breathed sharply. She then brough both her hands to it and began stroking him, watching in astonishment as he grew harder in front of her eyes.

Once her 'prep work' was done, she breathed shakily, leaned down and...

Promptly took him in her mouth. His hand tightened on her hair and that gave her confidence to take him in her whole mouth, relaxing her jaws to make it easier and she heard him groan.

"God, Sookie. Please." It was the closest she'd heard him begging and she felt smug.

It only took a few movements of her mouth before he came and she swallowed everything he had to offer.

Smiling, she leaned yup and looked him over. Beyond satisfied.

...

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Do you love it or do you love it?**

**Please review!**


	20. AR 2:Please Read!

Hey guys! What is up? So, here's the thing, I was surfing youtube videos and ran across a Q&A with Alan Ball about TB given in August of this year during the show's 3rd season. And I gotta say everytime he mentions how 'strong' S & B's relationship is going, I feel like I vomit a little in my mouth (doesn't everybody?) and although I'm sure he doesn't mean that way and does not say the words, I feel like he thinks of Eric as a parasite going between their oh-so healthy and beautiful relationship. And I must put out there that it's really, really starting to tick me off!

Look I get that he's all pro-Asshole (you know who I'm talking about) and thinks that their love is 'sooo true', but the fans don't think so. The millions and millions of fans, I'm sure, who could fill buses and buses of cities world-wide. So, hey, here's a message for Ball: The fans want what they want and they want Eric and Sookie together! Capiche!


	21. Insecurity

...

"Well, well, my love, you've surprised me once again."

Eric looked down at the small blonde in his arms and saw that she was trying and _failing_ to suppress a smug grin. She'd just surprised him yet again by sucking him off like a prized lollipop and then swallowing everything he let out. He had been both delighted and surprised when Sookie had suddenly wandered her merry way down to his ever present 'happy place' and made it even happier, you might say.

He had only ever got this treatment from the shameless dancers and various humans he used at Fangtasia. Of course, this particular experience was made all the better by the skill and slight innocence of his lady love as she made him lose his cerebral mind in pleasure. And he surprised himself by now needing a moment of recovery before proceeding to pay her back.

Oh, she'll get her turn.

His basking in his awe of her was interrupted as the woman on his mind shifted from her perch on his out-stretched arm and layed more on his bare chest.

"Yeah, well, maybe I like surprising you." He heard the smile in her tone of voice as clearly as he would have seen it on her pretty face, the thought made him smile in return in her golden hair.

The words that came quietly out of her mouth next made his grin disappear. "Keeps you from getting tired of me." There was tinge of sadness in her voice. A hint of insercurity.

An insecurity and sadness he wanted to squash immediately.

He rolled them over, his massive frame trapping her smaller body beneath him.

"You really believe that?" His voice came out a lot harsher than he had intended. "You really believe I'll get tired of you?"

She smiled weakly in return. "Eric, come on. I wasn't serious. I was only joking." They both knew she hadn't been.

"You seem to be forgetting that I can feel everything you do. And I knew your lying to me and I don't appreciate it. Especially with something as serious as this." He layed a hand on her cheek, running a thumb over her cheekbone, a tender movement that contrasted sharply with his severe tone.

"Now, let me make myself clear. I will never, ever tire of you. You mean too much to me for that to happen." He soften his voice a tich as he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I have never felt the way I do for you..." He stopped short, thinking his phrasing didn't even begin to describe his feelings for her.

"Eric..."

"I'm in love with you. As I have no one else. I grew to love others but, for the first time I know that I have never felt this... for anyone else but you." He finished softly, gazing into her eyes, allowing her to see his desire. His want and need. His complete reverence for her.

Her glistening eyes stared back at him. "I'm so lucky."

He let his confusion show.

"Your so perfect. And so good to me. And I know I don't deserve you-"

"Don't say that."

And he went about proving how wrong she was.

...

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you loved! Please review!**


	22. Meeting Her

_Hey there! Miss me after this long, long wait? I'm kidding, I know you have. Welcome back to the wonderland that is Eric & Sookie's relationship. Now if you guys loved my last chapter (you know the one about dear Sookie's insecurities) then you'll like this. This is just something I thought up while, bored rifling through other people's wonderful E/S stories as per usual and had a thought that manifested itself into a need to write._

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

Sookie rocked herself on her porch swing, clutching at her white cardigan to ward off the chill in the Louisiana air.

Eric was on his way to pick her up to go to New Orleans. And no, it's not for the reason you would think. This wasn't just some romantic couple's trip. Well, not entirely.

_Nope. I'm gonna meet the freaking Vampire Queen of Louisiana._

_Whoopdie-fucking-do!_

A couple of nights before her vampire beau had called after a couple of hours of yet another meeting with the Queen. They had made plans to go out for the first time that night after he'd assured her that the meeting would last but a few hours. It had. And then he'd called.

To say she was exasperated when he mentioned that the Queen demanded he bring his telepath to her palace for a stay would have been an understatement.

The woman who was the cause of most of her trouble wanted to finally lay eyes on her and the thought made Sookie slight naseous.

But, Eric tried soothing by telling her that she would be nicely accommedated. They would share their very own suite. Something he swore the Queen didn't allow her other guests. She also had human staff to help with day planning of her human guests. Human meals would be served and as long as she annouced she belonged to Eric, she would be fine and safe.

_Well, lucky me._

...

**A/N: I know! I know! I'm teasing. It'll get better I promise.**

**Please review and I love you guys!**


	23. Arrival

_Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been expanding, as it were, my horizons on other fandoms. I hope you guys aren't to pissed at me for my absence and forgive me by reading this new chapter I have given you._

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Sookie forcefully blinked her lids shut to stop the incessant tick she'd developed as a result of her nerves as she had waited for Eric to pick her up to meet the Queen. The same evil bitch who was the whole reason vampires and the supernatural came and fucked up her life wanted to meet her. The same queen who was the reason she'd met, fallen in love, and given her virginity to a fraud of a first relationship. Yup, _that _woman.

She sighed as she glanced over at her driver. He looked good tonight. Hell, he looked good every night. He wore his usual black jeans, but this time with a grey tee that had some obscure artwork on it, accompanied by a black leather jacket. Understated. Casual. But, still very Eric. Bound to catch a whole lot of attention.

Tearing her gaze away from her beautiful companion, she looked down at her own ensemble. The oangey-yellow sundress and white cardigan brought out her natural tan and went well with her tousled bonde hair as well as the shoes and subtle make-up she'd chosen for the evening. Even she had to admit she looked great. And Eric hadn't complained any either. In fact, after giving her a toe-curling hello kiss, he'd said, _"You look like sunshine, lover."_

Despite the smirk when he'd said it, his tone of voice was almost flat, very matter-of-a-fact about the compliment.

Now, she wasn't complaining about it. Quite the contrary, she loved it when he complimented her on her looks or anything for that matter but, it still gave her pause. She almost bit back a scowl at her attire.

_Could I be anymore obvious?_

She did look like sunshine. Aside from the cosmetic enhancements wth her Viking's blood in her, she couldn't look more annoyingly human. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her so much but, she was gonna go meet a freaking vampire queen for pete's sake!

Sookie didn't need to give this woman anymore reasons to want to lure her in like a fish on a hook. The outfit just screamed "I'M A HUMAN, EAT ME!"

She was then taken out of her thoughts as the car stopped in front of a large mansion. It looked like more of a palace really and she snapped her gaping mouth shut as Eric shut off the engine.

"We're here." He said emotionlessly.

And before she knew it, he had gotten out of the car and was holding the passenger door open and carrying her duffle bag. She got out, grabbing his offered hand while her other hand got her purse.

Closing the car door, she looked expectantly up at her boyfriend. He just stared silently. Expressionless.

When the silence for a second to long, Sookie opened her mouth to speak, she found herself pressed up against an expensive, large car with a large, tall vampire crowding into her personal bubble, with a fiery look in his blue eyes.

"Eric-" She started and didn't get to finish her words as he placed his mouth over hers. Hard.

The initial contact took her breath and when he pried her lips open, she just barely released a sharp gasp that quickly turned into a moan as he slid his cold, powerful tongue inside her warm mouth. He got his tongue so far down her throat that she was sure he could feel the back of it.

The kiss softened slight. But, only slightly. And she whimpered as he slipped a hand between them, cupping her between her legs, pressing her harder against his car.

As he leaned down more to her level, only to feel herself being lifted as he sat her on the hood of the car quickly, she felt his solid erection near her thigh and then right between her legs as he placed himself closer to her body.

He placed a hand on her ass and slid her forward. All the while never separating their lips. The bond he had kept so closed in the ride over opened wide, a combination of lust, love, and possession being clearly felt.

Their tongues tangled for dominence (Eric clearly winning out) as he placed large hands on her hips, grinding onto his hardness, grunting and then growling as she thrusted right back, trying to get him to that certain _spot _through her now soaked underwear and she thought she would explode as they continued their motions.

Almost there...

And it stopped.

Eric pulled back from the kiss finally and she fought back a whine of dissapointment as he put space between their hips.

"What... Why did you-" Sookie was breathing hard by now, the exertion and sudden arousal of the last few minutes robbing her of oxygen.

He placed his forehead on hers and looked intensely into her eyes. "Your mine and she needs to know that. Everyone does." His words came out whispered despite the clear darkly possessive tone he was taking.

She nodded slowly in understanding, still unable to speak as he got her duffle again and stetched out a hand and she excepted it after smoothing out her dress and fixing her dress, getting off the car.

And then they walked off to greet royalty.

...

**A/N: I know, wonky ending there. But, I honestly didn't know how to end this. ****Hope you loved and please review.**


	24. Our Room

_Hey you guys! Welcome back to 'Realizations'. I hope you've enjoyed so far and thanks for sticking with me and my story as well as waiting on my shitty procrastination (sorry). And yeah, I have been making you wait for longer than long intervals with this story and I apologize sincerely for that. As I've mentioned in my previous chapter, I just wanted to expand my horizons and try writing for other fandoms (I think I've succeeded so far)._

_P.S. I have also been updating my SVM Alcide/Amelia stories. And if you guys really, really love me you'll check them out. Just click on my penname and voila! My profile awaits you and you'll see my stories waiting eagerly for you, too. I'm begging... BEGGING you guys to check out my other beloved pairing because I could use some more traffic 'cause they are lonely right now!_

_**P.S.S. Oh! And another thing. I have two beyond awesome stories to recommend to you guys: 'As Good As Dead' by Im2xshy and the amazing SharaMoon's (she's just talented!) 'True Desires'. One's an AU in season 1 and the other takes place after season 3. Check 'em out!**_

_Enjoy and I own nothing._

...

Eric hid a smug smirk as he and Sookie passed the guards in front of Sophie-Ann's palace, his lover's gait slightly wobbly as she still recovered from their escapades at his car. The slightly waning but, still very present smell of her arousal hit his nostrils and he kept the growl in his chest in control as he felt himself harden even further. He made sure to let her through their bond, dumping heaps of his own arousal right back at her, making his desires for her known.

He unabashedly gave her a lustful look when her head snapped back to look at him, wide-eyed and flustered. His favorite look on her, indeed.

"Eric..." Her soft voice held a warning to it.

"Let's go to our room, we can speak there." He gave her a soft, affectionate gaze as he spoke.

He put special emphasize on the word 'our' in his statement. He had already told her that Sophie-Ann would accomendate them quite nicely, which included their own suite together. What he didn't mention to Sookie was that he had negotiated the terms of their stay at the palace and _demanded _these accommendations.

Mostly things that weren't really out of the ordinary. Sookie could eat in their room only if she so chose to, could leave the grounds so's long as she had someone with her, and more importantly they would share a _damn_ room.

Eric was in no mood to share underground chambers with the Queen and her twit of a child, Andre.

_Andre_.

The very name of Sophie-Ann's protege made his lip curl in disgust. The immortal teenager was the worst kind of vampire: Immature, spoiled, and undoubtably cruel. He spread tantrums and bloodshed like it was going out of fashion and Eric, even with his widely known ruthlessness, did not like it. Not at all.

Even Pam, who was more than a thousand years Andre's junior, was the very picture of poise and polished maturity when needed. Then again, he'd also turned her when she was right on the cusp of womanhood where as Sophie-Ann's second-in-command would remain a 15-year-old brat for the rest of his existance.

Eric was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his hand, Sookie no doubt feeling his contmplative emotions at his thoughts.

A guard led them down a dimly lit hallway, stopping at the very end of it to a big door. It stood out at the very end as it was larger than the other doors lining the hall.

"Sheriff. Ms. Stackhouse." The guard's robotic, emotionless voice listlessly greeted as he made to open the door.

Eric stopped him, though, a strong hand curling on the shorter man's hand. "I can take it from here. Thank you." He said in a deceptively grateful tone of voice.

The guard shook off his grip, nodding briefly before making his way back down the long hallway.

Eric waited minutes til the man was out of sight before quickly capturing Sookie in his arms in a bridal hold.

"Eric!" She squeaked out in surprise, tightening arms around his strong neck .

He silenced his love with a kiss. A nice, deep kiss that conveyed his ever present desire and lust for her at the moment. He filled the bond with his love for her as, with one hand carrying her, he used his other hand to open their room door.

Wasting no time, he kicked the door closed behind them as he led them to the large bed in the dimly lit room.

His lover, to his delight, re-arranged herself in his embrace, intimately clinging to him and wrapping her shapely legs around his waist, grinding onto his evident arousal.

Eric growled in appreciation, letting her strip him of his leather jacket through their passionate kiss as they landed onto the soft mattress, following her as she crawled backward on it.

He felt Sookie tug on his shirt and pulled away briefly, so she can pull it over his head. He smirked widely as she trailed her nails over his abs, her lips following up to his massive chest.

Eric hissed as she made contact with a nipple, grazing her blunt teeth on it and then following with a soothing suckle that, had he been a human man, would have left him panting.

He quickly realized her lips were trailing back down his 'happy trail' to the increasing bulge in his pants. Feeling a flash of lust and determination through the bond, he had an inkling that she was gonna pay him back for his stunt at the car earlier.

Normally, he would have let her at it, knowing he was gonna enjoy her attentions as much as she enjoyed giving it.

But, now was not the time!

He had left himself in almost as much fustration as he left her when they stopped their activities. Now, he just really _needed_ to be inside her.

Stopping her attentions on his torso, Eric ignored her whimper of disappointment, hauling her to his mouth, giving her a ferocious, brutal kiss.

At a speed that surprised even him, he stripped them of their clothing (feeling immense delight when she gasped loudly as he tore her panties off... with his _teeth_).

The love between them bloomed brightly as he entered quickly, pulling away to grunt at the feel of her around him. Nothing should ever have the right to feel this good.

He pulled out and rammed back inside her tightness, causing a loud, desperate moan to be ripped out of her throat. "Ahhh!"

"Uggg..." His answering groan came deeply from his chest as he leaned down closer to her, kissing the breath out of her.

It took a few more thrusts for her to start clenching around, her scalding heat branding his cock, making him moan in surprise.

And then, in a dizzying speed, he had her on her hands and knees, impaling her swiftly from behind.

"Oh my god... Eric, ah!"

He held her as he pistoned in and out of her, feeling both their climaxes coming wildly and blindingly.

He roared animalistically they reached their peak together, slumping onto her warm back, his lips finding the back of her neck.

"I love you, Eric." Sookie said softly in the still air.

"I love you, too, Sookie." He murmured lovingly into her skin.

...

**A/N: You guys wanted smut and you got it!**

**I really hope you loved and please review!**


	25. Need

_Hey guys! So, so sorry for the long-ass wait. I've been busy doing other stories and other life stuff, I guess. And I want to really apologize for making you guys wait for the next chapter of this story. I'm also really excited for reaching over 200 reviews for the 24 chapters so far. And thanks all of you for all your support!_

_Okay, here's what we've got: After they consummate their feelings for one another finally, Sookie goes to see Eric and he takes her to his home, where he has never taken a woman before. There, he shows her around (she sees her framed picture in his office, awww!) and they, of course, end up in the bedroom where they have amazing sex, again. After more lovemaking and intervals of pillow-talk and confessions of deep feelings on both their parts, Sookie spends the day and half of the evening before Eric has her taken home by Pam. She arrives thre to find Bill (eek!) and they have a brief argumant over her relationship with Eric, which she puts an end to by telling him that she is Eric's._

_After that debacle and a short, sweet visit by said lover, Sookie has a difficult day at work as Sam gives her trouble over her newfound romance. That night, she gets another visit by Eric where more frantic sex ensues and he tells her that he must go see the Queen. Eric spends a week at Sophie-Ann's and is confronted by a notably jealous and angry Bill (again, eww!) and after that, calls Sookie. The two later reunite passionately and Sookie confesses she wishes he were her 'first'. A couple of days later, Sookie is told that the Queen wishes to meet her and after having a steamy interlude near the palace, our couple has wild sex to 'distress' before meeting the bitch..._

_So, there. Just a refresher course on the story so far. I haven't forgotten!_

_P.S. Oh! And for those of you curious on my Alcide/Amelia stories, I've begun a new fic called 'Yours' with my good friend **SharaMoon** (the author of the awesome 'True Desires'). It was originally a one-shot she had written for me and we decided to expand it with her doing one chapter and me doing the other (I've found we co-write quite well together). So, if you wanna check it out on my profile, do so and please send feedback._

_I own nothing and enjoy._

...

Eric watched smilingly as Sookie sat at the vanity, adjusting her make-up and pulling her hair up to expose the bitemarks he had put on the side of her delightful neck.

After an hour of amazing, wild sex in their guest room at Sophie-Ann's palace, Eric now lay still naked with only a sheet covering him, watching the woman he loved move about the room, getting ready for their meeting.

She was also fidgetting and the hand that brushed her luscious, golden locks shook slightly.

"Stop it." He commanded softly. He could feel her nerves and anxiety through the Bond and he did not like it one bit.

Normally, he would have expected her to lash out at his commanding anything. He didn't mind it really. It was one of the things he appreciated most about her.

Her fight. Her fiestiness.

But, she only nodded and said softly. "Sorry... I just..." She trailed off before turning to him and speaking again in a much stronger tone. "I'm about to meet the woman who wanted and probably still does want me as a mind-reading slave and keep me prisoner in her..." She gestured around the room. "... Large ass mansion and just the thought of seeing her face-to-face makes my stomach turn."

Sookie's voice had noticably heightened in volume as she finished her thoughts and then she sighed, speaking softly again. "I can't help it."

It was a bur of seconds before he was in front of her kneeling and they were nearly nose-to-nose and she gasped indignantly in surprise as he held her chin in his hand. "I will not lie to you and say that everything will be fine but, I can promise you this: You are mine and the Queen may be an insolent, spoiled brat but, she is not entirely stupid."

He leaned down and kissed the bite marks on her neck, making her shudder in desire before leaning back and looking her in the eye, fingers leaving goosebumps on her throat as he caressed her there. "The Queen needs me." He kissed the other side of her neck and spoke near her ear. "And I need you." He traced a trail of kisses along her cheek back to her lips where he kissed her lightly. "And I can promise you that I will do my best to protect you and give you strength through this."

He could just make out tears in her doe-eyes. "This I vow, Sookie. You are mine and I am yours and Sophie-Ann is a fool to think I will give you up without a fight."

Without a word, she leaned forward and kissed him, clutching his face in her small, trembling hands.

He could make out the gratitude and love for him through the link between them and it was all he could do to not take her in his arms and make love to her again.

She pulled back, running her fingers through his hair, looking at him softly but, unsmilingly with gleaming eyes. "I love you, Eric."

He knew no matter how many times she said it, he would never tire of that very sentiment from her beautiful lips.

He leaned his head against hers, locking her in his blue gaze. "And I you, Sookie."

After he dressed himself, they left the room hand in hand, her tiny fingers curling tightly around his larger hand.

He glanced at her as she took in Sophie-Ann's home for the second time, her brow creasing and mouth set in a firm line. He almost wanted to laugh at her lack of admiration and wonder. Normally, humans loved the palace and could barely tell good taste from cheesy grandeur.

But, not his Sookie. She not only found the colorful residence lacking in elegance but, he was only to proud to thank himself because she had seen his home and _could_ tell the difference now between cheesy granduer and good taste.

Sookie only compounded his suspicions when she turned to him and mouthed 'tacky'.

This time he did chuckle as they turned the corner to the Queen's dayroom.

...

**A/N: What's up? What did you think? Just wanted a nice little sweet somewhat humorous lull before they entered the lion's den (or in Sophie-Ann's case, spoiled, bratty kitten's den. HA!). **

**Review and get cash (I'm lying!).**


	26. SophieAnn

_So, so, so, so SORRY about making you guys wait!_

_Well... come to think of it, it hasn't been that much of a wait, has it? I mean, my last chapter was barely two weeks ago but, you forget that I know you guys. Your not exactly pleased when I make you wait after at least half of a week. And the last time you waited was two months at the most and I have been warned not to procastinate ever again and I promised I'd try not to._

_Anyway, on with the chapter. Here, Sookie meets the Queen for the first time (Yay cakes, right?). And of course, she's with our luscious Eric and um... Bill (ugh!)._

_P.S. Been watching sneak peeks of Season 4 and cannot wait! The clips have been great so far so, who knows. Aside from the story, feel free to rave or rant out about the upcoming season._

_P.S.S. Happy belated Mother's Day!_

_I own nothing._

...

Sookie tried to keep her nerves steeled to herself as they slowly walked toward a brightly lit room in the garish residence.

As she and Eric came close to entering the room, Sookie felt him squeeze her hand slightly and then let go, her hand feeling ironically _colder_ when he did.

She glanced at him, only to see him staring straight ahead, yet, she could feel the comfort and support being pushed in her direction and welcoming it gladly, as they both finally entered the room.

If Sookie thought the rest of this room was tasteless and tacky, this room took the cake. The floor, like everywhere else here, was reflective, shiny marble. There was a large pool in the middle of it and the decor seemed to mimick a day at the beach with a big chandelier brightly lighting the entire room.

And of course, there was a throne in the middle of it all, where a girl sat. She looked to be in her late teens and had flaming red hair that set off her incredibly pale skintone. Her eyes were almost as blue as Eric's, especially with the precise make-up job on them and her lips were a classic shade of red . She wore a white, expensive-looking gown with matching furs and heels, her exposed legs dangling on from the throne.

And_ yeah_, even Sookie had to admit, she was stunningly beautiful.

It seemed to be a kind of a theme with them. Eric, whom she once thought was the biggest bastard ever, was a tall, light-haired Adonis of a man. An Adonis with the mind of a pool shark and the charm of a good politician.

Didn't make him evil to her though.

No, she was wrong about that.

But, this woman...

She was pure evil. Plain and simple.

Sookie could feel that with every fiber of her being.

"Sophie-Ann", Eric greeted the redhead politely, although she felt his disdain quite clearly and hid a smirk at how transparent he was being through the bond.

"Northman, how nice of you to join me." Sophie-Ann said back with a cold smile on her face before gracefully getting off her throne and walking toward them.

Sookie stiffened, her arms behind her back to keep from acting on the impulse to grab Eric's hand.

The red-headed queen kept her gaze on her and she felt her blood run cold as the woman smiled again. "So, this her." She walked around her and she stiffened further as a hand passed through her loose hair. "The cause of all this trouble." Her voice was almost melodic as she said this.

_ME! This isn't my fault. This is your fault, you cold, unfeeling BITCH!_

The monarch ceased her perusing and stopped in front of her. "Does your pet have a voice?" She arched an eyebrow at Eric, who stood quiet and tall next to her.

_Oh, hell no..._

"Sookie."

The Queen's eyes snapped back to her blazingly, though her voice remained calm. "Excuse me?"

March on, girl, march on. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am no one's pet." She eyed the vampire defiantly and felt a large swish of pride from Eric.

"Uh-huh." She uttered before turning her attention back to the Viking. "She's a strong one. To bad you got to her first." She paused, tapping the side of her head. "Oh, no, wait..."

She snapped a finger behind her and out came one Bill Compton.

_Great. Awesome._

Thankfully, he just stood beside the throne but, as she kept her eyes on Eric and Sophie-Ann, she could feel his eyes burning a hole on the side of her face and fought the impulse to glare right back at him.

"I believe he is who got to you first." The Queen finished smugly.

Sookie clenched her jaw and stood firm at the same time she heard a faint growl come from Eric, who inched closer to her.

Sophie-Ann looked between them with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "Does Compton's presence bother you in any way?"

She looked Bill's way. "I just don't need a remainder of one of my many mistakes."

It was under a minute before Bill was across the room and in front of her and then barely a second before he was flying back across the room and her vision was blocked by a wall of Swedish back muscle.

_Oh, dear God. Not now._

...

**A/N: Yes. I know. I am aware of how much of a bitch I am. But, this was honestly all I had in mind. Hope you forgive! And if you have issue with how quiet Eric was in this chapter. I do, too. I couldn't come up with anything for him to say. Got any ideas?**

**Review, anyone?**


	27. AN 3:Please, please read!

_Okay. Let me begin by apologizing profusely (Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!). I'd say it the thousand times you guys actually deserve to read but, I don't wanna waste space on here so…_

_Anyhow, I know it's been a while and I did say I would finish before this new TB season started but, as you can see: Fourth season almost finished and no new chapters in sight and again, so, so sorry for that. There is obviously no excuse for my absence as of late and I'm sorry for that, too. Believe it or not (and please do *sad face*), I have missed this story and cannot wait to go back to it again. Hope you guys don't hate me or are rolling your eyes at another inept 'author's note' heading instead of a real honest-to-God chapter with the story you guys have come to know and appreciate (thanks for that!) but, I won't make any promises now because I don't wanna break them anymore, alright?_

_Alright, here goes: I have (as most of you, I'm sure *grins like idiot*) been on an all-out **Skarsgard** high and I seriously am considering the fact that I may have a problem of epic proportions (but, what better problem than that, right?). That and I've also heightened my attention more closely to one of my favorite actresses and girl crush of the moment, **Emma Stone** (if you haven't seen Easy A, get off the computer right this second!) thanks to two of my favorite Summer films that are Crazy, Stupid Love and The Help (awesomesauce!). Now, if you guys haven't checked out my profile (my updated profile; you know, with actual information about me *hears gasps of shock*), you already caught wind of my nascent (read: non-existent) screenwriting career. I am one of those people that normally likes to write with actors already in mind (seriously) and I have been trying to come up with storylines for our precious Skarzie as well another for the darling Miss Stone._

_And here's what happened with that: One day as I was staring at an empty piece of screenwriting software, I was also looking at photos of my two obsessions and stumbled onto a blog site that, as I scrolled down the page, held them both. First, Emma appeared in a clip from Easy A (funny as hell!) and then following right beneath was a picture of our Swedish hunk taking a merry stroll in the Big Apple. I watched the Emma clip, then stared at the photo, and looked really, really hard between them before realization dawned and I thought, "You know what?"_

_If you haven't gotten it by now, I'm planning on penning a script with **Alexander Skarsgard** and **Emma Stone** in the lead and you can bet your ass, it will be romantic (just picture them together *happy, wistful sigh*) and wanted to ask my loyal fans what you thought of the idea. I want good answers here people and even if you don't like the idea, don't be cruel and insult anybody. I won't have mean words directed at two actors I both like and greatly admire or myself. Sound fair?_

_Useful feedback makes me cry tears of joy!_

_P.S. If this idea comes to fruition and comes to the big screen, ya'll can pat yourself on the back because you somehow made this possible. Thank you!_

_Update: For those of you who like this idea and know how to make youtube fanvideos (I sure as shit don't!) or know someone who does really good ones, my greatest wish as a fan of this future (hopefully!) on-screen pairing, is to see a nicely done video as tribute to both Skarsgard and Emma. Cute idea, yes? Use whatever song you see fit but, if you can, my personal favorites are: Hazy by Rosie Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons or Beautiful by HIM (I saw fanvid for Emma with this song and thought it was amazing!)._


	28. Burning Down The House ED

Hey, hey, hey! What be going on my people? I'm back! And yes, it's been a while but, I haven't really been up to writing much of anything lately. Despite that, though, I've gotten myself an account on FictionPress (as an incentive to write my own original stuff) and have yet to write anything on that so…

Episode Discussion:

Anyway, this has just been brewing in my head as a result of last night's episode (he said, 'I love you', awww!) and still had it in my mind today as I re-watched said episode. Although, I wanted to strangle Sookie when she said she still loved what's-his-name, I still adored that scene because she did admit to loving our beautiful Viking as well (never mind that her ex-son-of-a-gun almost had her murdered in order to get his blood in her because in Sookie-Land, all's fair in love and idiocy when it comes to Bill; _dammit_, I said his name!).

And who did not totally love **Alexander Skarsgard**'s incredibly nuanced, subtle performance last night? I mean, really? Seriously? Can he not be so freakin' perfect for like two secons out of a day? Even when he was grating the cheese off the mostly corny dialogue as Amnesiac Eric, he was still fantasy-worthy! What is his problem? There is absolutely nothing wrong with him as both an actor and a man. The wonderful scene with Sookie, the lovely little moment with Pam (Kristin, where have you been all my life?), and the sarcasm ('Lovable, isn't he?') and oh, yes, what gives him the right to look good all the time? Hmm? Even wearing those ugly-ass khaki pants and hemp (it _was_ hemp, wasn't it?) bloodied shirt, he could of modeled that outfit for all the male beauty and muscle he was exuding. And the muscle, oh God the muscle! Guess all those gym trips are really, really paying off, right?

Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of last night's episode? Be as frank as you please and tell me if you agree (or agree to disagree) on Alex's performance as well because, obviously, that is all I seem to care about here.

P.S. Tonight, I will be discussing the episode on Dead Air (radio show) and hope you guys tune in to listen the panel and of course, myself put out opinions at 9:00 (or 8, depending on your situation). You guys can just listen in by phone/internet or make your presence and weigh in what you thought of Sunday's episode (my name is Roxy, by the way, in case you wanna say hello because I am so important!). If not, feel free to PM me after you've listened to tell me what you thought of the panel discussion. The radio show is on Eric Northman dot net. Please join in!


	29. Second Binding

Sookie tapped her fingers anxiously on the mahogany nightstand as she sat back against the headboard, waiting. Waiting for Eric. Her Viking was taking a lot longer with his meeting with the Queen than she thought he would. She'd met the Vampire monarch already and to say she hadn't liked her very much by first impression would have been a mild understatement. The bitch_ had_ been the one to send Bill to seduce a naïve, unsuspecting virgin so, Sookie didn't really care that her initial judgement and snark upon meeting Sophie-Ann went against her ingrained Southern manners that her Gran had instilled in her.

Besides, when Adele Stackhouse saw a bad apple, she knew it. And aside from a few beyond _badly_ drawn conclusions, so did Sookie.

It was at times like these that she wished, more than anything, that Gran was still around.

Her words of wisdom could have placated her like nothing else.

The only other thing that gave her that feeling of comfort and peace was Eric. And his arms.

She just really wished he'd get to her already!

After her less than subtle rebukes towards Bill in the Queen's dayroom, she had been sent back to the room she shared with her not-so-happy blond Vampire. She had felt through his blood in her a mix of protective anger, frustration, and of course, love and a huge dumping of almost feral, possessive lust, the latter of which she _hoped_ were directed at her.

She also hoped the anger and frustration were all for her boneheaded ex and his bitch Queen.

Sookie sighed and layed down properly on their bed, slipping under the covers. After coming back to the room, she'd changed into a gold cream-colored nightgown that reached her knees. It wasn't the sexiest thing to wear on a trip with your beau, but she wanted to be sensible and not just pack a whole selection of lingerie, only to have him rip it off her in useless shreds.

She wanted to wait up for Eric but, couldn't help it when her eyes started to drift closed on the comfy bed.

When she woke up the next day, she was disappointed to find Eric not in bed next to her. Even though, they'd been together officially for over two weeks, she found she missed waking up to his beautiful, sleeping face next to her and knowing that she was one of the few to do so and that he trusted her enough to let her see him like that.

Sookie then spent most of the day watching television, only taking a break when a human butler arrived to bring her food. She was guessing this was one of the accomedations that was given to her and Eric.

She scarfed down the surprisingly delicious meatloaf and mashed poatatoes along with the refreshing sweet tea that the butler served with it.

Of course, she wasn't the least bit shocked when she had tried to give him a tip.

"Oh no, ma'am, your Mr. Northman took care of it."

At that, she felt a mix of being pleased as punch and a tiny bit put off. As much as she enjoyed Eric's need to take care of her, she knew they were gonna need to have a little talk about him not allowing her to at least handle a few of her own things like this.

After finishing her food, the butler came back like clockwork and took the empty platter away.

It was a quarter to six when the tiny bond flared massively and she knew he was on his way to her. The anger had come down a bit, although the slight fustration, love, and the overpowering lust remained. By the time the room door was opening, she was clenching her knees together and breathing hard like she was running a marathon.

The door opened and he stood there, tall and intense, eyes lasered on her.

"Take off your dress." He said calmly.

"What?"

He walked further into the room and clsed the door, locking it behind him. "Take. Off. Your. Dress."

The calm tone of voice he was using contrasted with the myriad of emotions she felt from him.

Quietly, she did as he told, feeling inexpicably shy as he eyed her tiny panties and lack of bra.

He began walking towards her on the bed, undressing himself silently, a hungry look in his eye and by the time he reached the bed, he was naked and she stared at his perfect body, his erection pointing and proud as he slipped behind her.

"Take off your panties." He commanded in a whisper as he sat behind her, his long legs splayed out under her.

Again, she did what he said, a tiny bit of anxiety working it's way into her system to mix with her own lust and the unbearable excitement she was feeling as well.

She felt his fangs click out and he placed his hands on her hips bringing backwards against him.

Sookie should have expected it but, she moaned none the less in surprise when he was suddenly baring her down on him in his lap, inch by thick inch until those lower halves fused together completely.

"Eric." She groaned in drugged satisfaction as he filled her like he never failed to do so always.

_"Vackra."_ He whispered, his fangs scraping the back of her neck, wrapping his big arms around her in an impromtu embrace, her own doing the same, hugging each other. _"Vat."_ She moaned his name as he brought her up and down on his shaft, his unbelievable thickness and length reaching all the way inside her. _"Snava."_ He licked a path from her shoulder to her neck, rasping in her ear.

"Ahhh..." She tried to move faster, harder on him, anything to reach her release. The way he was linguidly moving inside, rolling his hips under her, was making her crazy already. And those words he was saying in his native tongue did nothing to quell her ache, his deepened voice an aphrodisiac all by itself. "_Ohhh_... Eric, please." She begged huskily, breathily.

He growled lowly as he sped his strokes ever so slightly, that growl working into his words as he pressed closer to her back. _"Det ar vad du ar for mig."_ He stroked a little faster, keeping in time with his words, knowing the erotic affect they were having on her. _"Min vackra, vata, tranga, varma lilla paradis."_ She vaguely heard a crunch through her lusty haze and didn't even think as he brought his bloody wrist to her mouth, sealing her lips on it without a second thought, at the same time he sunk his teeth into her neck, climaxing hard and tight around him, though he didn't stop moving.

After a few minutes, he pulled his healing wrist back and started licking at her bite marks.

She cried out as he moved so that she was lying on her front, his slow, almost frustratingly light strokes becoming harsher thrusts. _"Du ar min."_ He rasped roughly in her ear, moving quicker._ "Jag ar din."_ Tears were starting to form in her eyes as he kept changing his temp from slow to fast. _"Och tillsammans ar vi en."_ He slammed into her and she cried out, clutching the bedsheets._ "Alltid."_ He bit the back of her neck with human teeth. _"For evigt."_

God, she had no idea what he was saying but, she just knew what they meant by the way he was saying them. The love he had for her shone brightly as their link strengthened.

There was no stopping her tears from falling as he continued torturing her body, pressing his own to her back, lying on her, his mouth at her ear still. _"Du ar min mitt allt."_ She began to feel the tingling at her spine, moving, spreading at a rapid pace. _"Min karlek."_ Sweat formed on her skin, her body becoming hotter as she reached the edge. _"Mitt liv."_ He groaned gratifyingly in her ear, his next words tender. _"Min fru."_ They then both shouted as they came together in a tidlewave of bliss and loss of control, his deep moan meklding with her feminine high-pitched one.

She lay there in a tangled, crying mess of sweaty limbs as he whispered once more in her ear. _"Mest av allt, du ar en del av mig. For alltid en del av mig."_

...

**A/N: Wow! That was the most I've ever written in a foreign language (other than Spanish, I mean). Whoa. Anyway, so sorry about the looong ass wait! I never, ever like to make you guys wait and most of all, I don't lijke to piss you guys off so, hope you for give me. Love you!**

**Here's the Swedish you read in this chapter:**

**_Vackra_ = Beautiful**

**_Vat_ = Wet**

**_Snava_ = Tight**

**_Det ar vad du ar for mig_ = That's what you are to me**

**_Min vackra, vata, tranga, varma lilla paradis_ = My beautiful, wet, tight, warm little paradise**

**_Du ar min_ = You are mine **

**_Jag ar din_ = I am yours**

**_Och tillsammans ar vi en_ = And together, we are one**

**_alltid_ = Always**

**_for evigt_ = Forever**

**_Du ar mitt allt_ = You are my everything **

**_Min karlek_ = My love**

**_Mitt liv_ = My life**

**_Min fru_ = My wife**

**_Mest av allt, du ar en del av mig. For alltid en del av mig._ = Most of all, you are a part of me. Forever a part of me.**

** Google translater works wonders!**

**Hope you liked it! If I made any mistakes on the Swedish, please don't be shy (but, don't be mean) and let me know. Also, in case you were wondering why Eric was acting the way he was, it was basically him claiming his territory again as well as an intense need to be closer to Sookie and of course, talk of completing the Bond will be in the next chapter (this is only the second time they've both taken from each other at once so, it's one more time and that's it). And we all know our Viking wants to complete the tie to his Faery princess!**

**P.S. By the way, here's my thought on the forth season finale: IT SUCKED A WHOLE LOTTA BLUE BALLS. Dum dum Sookie always fucks everything up! And Alan Ball = Ugh!**

**Anyway, reviews improve my health. Seriously. My doc said so. ;)**


	30. Deal

_Hope you guys aren't totally hating me right now! My readers are as important if not more than my work. Seriously. I've been on slow cakes on this story and I'm sorry about that. Ironically when I first starting writing for FF, I promised myself that I wouldn't leave any of my readers hanging and takes months off without warning but, here we are. And in the beginning, I was pretty good about updates and now a year later, my baby is not finished and we are close to the end here, people._

_P.S. Enjoy update! And remember: I own nothing (except your mind, apparently)._

…..

"That was… interesting."

Eric looked down at the small blonde in his arms, noting the breathy, inquisitive cadence of her sweet, Southern voice. "What was, lover?"

"You…" She stretched out and gestured to the bedsheets tangled around their naked bodies. "… all this." She sighed and sank into his embrace again, pressing her warm cheek onto his cold chest. "You were very intense." She explained further.

Indeed, he had been. He had spent the rest of the night before _negotiating_ terms that would simultaneously make his Queen happy and his telepath safe with him. She had argued over and over again how much he'd ruined her _plans_ for Sookie, only to stop short when he comfirmed of their Bonded status.

It had been a half-lie. If he'd actually told her that they were not yet Bonded but, soon-to-be, Sophie-Ann would have gotten in her head that she still had a shot at taking his Sookie away from him.

And that just wouldn't do.

It had taken some time but, he'd managed to come to a deal with his Monarch. With his 'permission' (she had_ begrudgingly_ sneered), Sookie would work for the Queen through him for a hefty price that his Bonded would hopefully agree to, reading the minds of new potential employees for her palace.

Now, he just had to convince Sookie of this arrangement. He honestly never thought for a second that his Faery would be happy with this but, it was better than the alternatives.

He scoffed inwardly. How far he had come. Once upon a time, he never gave a damn about other's feelings (except for Pam and Godric, of course). Especially, that of a human. Nevermind, one who had blatantly _and_ openly disrespected and shown disdain for him, like a certain lovely telepathic waitress.

But, here he was. Not only was he taking her feelings into consideration but, also in love with her. And she, him. Something that (the man inside him had surrendered to wanting not to long ago) he never thought he'd have. Her love. Her loyalty. Her sexual acquiance. Her sunshine-like devotion. All his now.

He had had to sit back and watch her give all of that to someone as worthless as Compton and because of stupid rules and protocol, he couldn't just go and take what he wanted.

Alas, it was better this way. Not only did she find out that her ex wasn't all that he said he was but, she got to see how wrong she'd been about _him_. The painful, annoying time it had taken for her to open her stubborn eyes, he'd fallen for her and that made it all the more substantial when he finally claimed her.

And she returned the feelings in full.

"Eric..." He felt her shifting on his chest. "... what happened with the Queen?"

He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he answered. "We made a deal."

Another shift and he could feel her wide, brown eyes on his face. "What kind of deal?"

He looked down at her. "You would work for her for a price in order to be free of her clutches and still live at your own home but, if she needs you, you would use your telepathy and you would be compensated nicely for your cooporation." He finished in a business-like tone.

She stared at him before pulling away and sitting up against the headboard, wrapping the bedsheets around her, hugging herself. "There's no other way?" She gazed at the wall in front of her.

He gazed at her profile. "No, my love, there's not. At least not one you would like."_ And I would hate._

There was a silence between then and he waited as that silence stretched out in the air of the room before she turned to him, warmth in her eyes. "I trust you. I trust you to keep me safe because I love you and I know you love me. So, I won't argue about this but, in the future-"

_I probably will_. It didn't need to be said because he knew her. Her stubborn streak drew him in like everything else about her.

"I understand." He grabbed her before she could do anything and pulled her back to his chest again, even the smallest bit of distance between them feeling very unnatural to him.

He heard her sigh and kiss his chest, right on the area where his heart would have been beating and layed back down him, wrapping her small arms around his strong torso.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"The stuff that happened when you came back to the room. That was the Second Bond, right?"

He smiled at her rememberance of their talk at his house. "Yes, _min alskling_, it was." He trailed a lone didgit down her spine, making her shiver. He felt a smile expand into his flesh. "So, now, I have a backstage pass into the mental walls of Eric Northman?" She asked teasingly.

He grinned into her hair. "Something like that, my lover. But, if you or I choose, once we complete the Bond, we can learn to block each other out."

"Block? How?"

"I've never Bonded to anyone but, I'm certain it would take some practice on both our parts, _min alskling_. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." His exploringly hand was also re-acquianting itself with the taut flesh of her ass and he was broadcasting quite clearly that he was done talking for the moment.

He took delight in her quiet gasp as he kneaded and fondled her well-shaped backside and he quickly rolled them over so that he was bearing down on her, his prominent erection nudging between her thighs. "Let me make love to you again." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the love.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. They were a deep, smokey hue of chocolate as she nodded hazily, the smell of her arousal spiking in the air around them. "Y-Yes."

He slipped inside her wet heat with a hiss as she made that 'uh' sound he adored so much. "I like the way your mind works, lover."

...

** A/N: Hope you loved! You guys are the absolute best! Remember that.**

** I have a couple of ideas for the next few chapters so, hopefully it won't be a long wait.**

** _Min alskling_: My darling (in case ya'll didn't know!)**

** Reviews are like diamonds!**


	31. Her Forever

_I missed you guys! Extremely apologetic about the wait as always! I'm gonna do a time cut in this chapter so, I hope that doesn't annoy you in any way. I just couldn't spend any more time in Sophie-Ann's palace in anymore than I had (and I'm sure Sookie and Eric would agree with me…). Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to go there?_

…..

It had been an exact two weeks since the short but, aggravating stay at the Queen's home and Sookie has since gone back to work and for her Viking, it was business as usual. She would do her normal shifts at Merlotte's while, Eric would do his time at Fangtasia (Pam had been a mighty pain in the ass about removing his head out of his future Bonded's 'fairy vagina' long enough to get_ work_ done; which coming from_ Pam_, said something).

It didn't help matters that everytime they were away from each other (which, during the past two weeks, was unfortunately more often than not), they missed each other like_ crazy_.

When Eric had explained to Sookie about the Bonding process, he had mentioned something about them being slightly pained and in need of the other's presence when they weren't physically around each other.

She hadn't liked that part so much. Not because she'd be missing him a lot more than normal but, because she didn't wanna have to go through withdrawals every time she wasn't with him.

Which is why she was happy that with the few days she had off in the next week, they could do the third Bonding Exchange and _indulge_ in each other's nearness as much as possible before having to return to their lives without needing 'injections' of the other daily.

At least she _hoped_ it worked that way.

Eric had told her that what they were feeling now with the second Exchange was_ nothing_ compared to what it would be like when they completed it all together.

She was just glad that they were out of that bitch Sophie-Ann's home already. The 'deal ' she had made with Eric without Sookie being present was that whenever an important something-or-other happened where she was in need of a telepath, Sookie would go do her magic and be compensated for her time.

Which had not happened _yet_.

Although Sookie didn't want to always worry about when the proverbial shit was gonna hit the fan, she still wanted to be aware of these things.

She also remembered finally talking to Bill and getting closure about their former relationship, telling him honestly that one day she wished they could friends and she couldn't find it in herself to hate him as much as she wished she did. But, she also made it clear that even if she hadn't chosen to be with Eric, that there was absolutely no chance of their being together again. Ever.

As much as she loathed it, Sookie knew that a teeny-tiny part of her would care about him a little.

Though, any feelings of good will towards him would always would overshadowed by her strong passion and love for Eric.

Funny how things change so quickly in such a short period of time.

But, now as she thought about it, there was no way in Hell Sookie would change what has happened in all these months.

Yes, there had been a lot of pain and tragedy and she would give anything to have her Gran back but, she'd grown into a stronger, more resilient version of herself in that time and she knw things now that she never would have dreamed possible back then.

And she had Eric. And despite the painful, long road they had to get to each other, Sookie would never, ever trade those events because they gave her Eric.

She loved him. So much. More than she ever thought possible. The times that she had allowed herself to picture how being in love with Eric Northman, she'd always thought it would be flinty, brutal, and quick. Brief. Painful. And that it wouldn't last forever. That it would be nothing compared to what she felt for Bill.

But, she couldn't have been more wrong. It was strong. Lasting. He was her forever. And she only hoped she was his.

...

**A/N: Important filler, people! And yes, they will be finishing the Bond pretty soon. Here's the process in my words: First Mutual Exchange) Vampire feels the location, emotions, and physical well-being of human. Second Mutual Exchange) Humans feels location, emotions, and physical well-being of Vampire as well both parties missing the other to the point of slight pain. Third Mutual Exchange) Benefits of the first two exchanges are heightened even more as well as the non-benefits, meaning missing each becomes needing each other close for long periods of time. **

** And there you have it. Of course, in my mind, Sookie earlier feels Eric because he's very old and his blood is more potent. And think of the third exchange as a reserve rehab, they need to be close in order to get on with their lives and not have withdrawals. Not the most romantic comparison but, there you go! And I've also added a little something extra to it that I'll explain in the next chapter.**

** By the way! I wish each and everyone of you a Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble-gobble! Do please tell me how the different colored leaves look where you live (I live in Miami so, no rakable leaves here; dammit!).**

** Reviews make me happy!**


	32. Packages & Daypeople

_Apologies, apologies, apologies… I know you guys aren't gonna except any at this point so, I'm not going to try. You all know full well how sorry I am for leaving you in the lurch for soo long. Especially for as long as I've done it now!_

_Anyway, you guys all have my love and thanks for sticking with me through this entire story as well being patient for my long absences from it. Because of that, I wouldn't be too shocked if you gave me a big ass kicking in your feedback, just as long you're happy to have me back. And even if you're not, that's okay, too._

_**New Story Update News:** My pending two-shot, The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants, is also having it's second chapter written concurrently with this one so, hopefully that'll come out soon as well._

_Happy Reading!_

_**Spoiler Alert:** Two characters from the book series appear in this chapter. One, a complete favorite of mine. The other, a huge nuisance. I think you can guess which one is which when I introduce them._

….

_What the Devil…?_ Sookie thought to herself as she was woken up by, what seemed to be, a loud banging sound, realizing as she dragged her feet out of bed that the sound was in fact someone at her front door.

It was early morning and when she looked at her alarm clock, it read 7:00 a.m., to which she grunted and cursed internally at whomever had balls big enough to wake her this early on her day_ off_!

However, she managed to plaster a polite expression on her face anyway, harkening to her Gran's lesson of being on her best manners when company came over, no matter how unexpected or annoyingly early in the day (_her_ words, not Gran's, of course).

After quickly and carelessly throwing a robe on over her small nightgown, she trotted downstairs and opened to the door to end the now barrage of hard knocks at her door, her mind picking up the unflattering thoughts of the person on the other side.

_God! Where is this bumpkin that the Master is soo infatuated with? Milking a cow or something?_

The voice in her head was undoubtably male and as she opened her door finally, there stood a stocky man with a package of some kind and a poorly hidden sneer on his lips.

He was slightly over six feet, almost as tall as Eric, and was built like a former football player if they stopped training but, continued eating with a military-style buzz cut from short, brown hair with beady, dark eyes that narrowed as they looked her up and down.

_Hmm… Fuckable… Though not anything special. I can't believe Mr. Northman sent me all the way out to hick town for this!_

Clenching her jaw to keep from spouting the endless list of names that she wanted to call him, she instead smiled tightly and managed to say, "Hi! Can I help you?"

_You could have answered the fucking door when I first knocked_. "Yes. My name's Bobby Burnham. I'm Mr. Northman's dayman. He sent me here with a package for you." He handed over the box in his arms, not bothering to help her as it almost fell to the ground. _Heard this one was a telepath_. _She sure doesn't seem like it._ He thought again snidely.

At this point, Sookie was sure the entire left side of her face was aching from the pressure of clenching it to keep from spewing on this incredibly insulting asshole. "Thank you." She again managed politely.

_If only she knew how lucky she was to recieve the Master's attention. Pfft! She probably with him for his money anyway_. He thought, a smug grin on his face.

That was the last straw and just as she started to closing her door and he was descending her porch steps, she called out. "Oh! Full disclosure: I _am_ a telepath. Have a nice day, Mr. Burnham." She finshed cheerily and slammed her door as Bobby Burnham's eyes grew wide in terror and his complexion paled significantly.

_Fucking asshole_. She thought to herself then.

Today was the day Eric was to take her to New Orleans for their Third Binding ritual.

No vampire business. No exes. And no fucking psychotic vampire queen.

Sophie-Ann so far hadn't called Sookie for anything thus far. Of course, she knew this slight peace in her world wasn't gonna last and that bitch Queen would, sooner or later, cause trouble over something she would want Sookie to do but, she was moure than grateful for this respite from the chaos that was becoming the norm these days.

For now, she was gonna just enjoy her little vacation with her Viking beau in the gorgeous city of New Orleans. Something, thanks to the short stay at Sophie-Ann's palace, hadn't been possible last they were there.

Although, Eric had pretty kept her in the dark about the planning of the trip, she knew he had a daywoman in place that had put together their schedules and to her surprise, Eric seemed to speak highly of her. Something Sookie had never heard her vampire do about any other human as far as she knew.

Later, when she finally opened her package, she gasped when she saw the most beautiful sundresses she'd ever seen (of which she was sure cost more than anything she owned) as well as some new jeans that fit her perfectly and a new blouse that went nicely with it along with matching shoes.

She, of course, blushed scarlet when she found, wrapped in burgundy silky paper, new lingerie. The bra was a demi style and was very low-cut with vertical stripes across it and was sheer at the top of it, making it a lot more dainty than she normally wore and the tiny panties were much the same in style and she flushed even deeper when she read the note accompanying it:

_Wear for me. Don't worry about the cost. It's not gonna last anyway. - E_

Her Viking was might presumptuous and she let him know so when he arrived later that night to pick her up for their trip and _yeah_, he laughed.

"Oh my love! You don't know the half of it." He responded, uncharacteristically jovial, making her smile.

When they got there, it was near the French Quarter and Sookie saw a young woman waiting there for them.

"Hi! You must be Sookie!" The woman smiled widely and as Sookie assessed her, she saw how pretty she was up close. Beautiful, actually.

The red, above-knee length dress complimented her golden skin tone, that wasn't as bronze as a true sun-bather nor as white as someone who wasn't, just a nice, healthy sun-kissed glow that emphasized brilliant white teeth when she smiled and big sparkling, blue eyes that were framed by a fringe of dark, almost black lashes that seemed darker than the abundant chestnut hair that fell in shoulder-length waves and framed her face quite nicely.

If Sookie had any questions of who this woman was, she never got a chance to ask as Eric spoke next and confirmed the woman's idenitity.

"Good evening, Ms. Broadway." He greeted, to Sookie's surprise, kindly. Now, she just _knew_ who this woman was.

"Mr. Northman," She nodded towards him before turning back to the telepath. "I'm Amelia! You're _the_ girl, right? Oh, you must be her! Wow, you're really pretty! I'm soo excited to meet you!" The endless energy present around Amelia was enough for Sookie to know her sincerity and was flattered, smiling in return, blushing slightly. "Thank you!"

However, when Bobby, who'd followed as a security measure behind them, appeared, Amelia's smile dimmed before disappearing altogether. "Ah... Bobby. What brings _you_ to New Orleans?"

"Amelia," The broad man nodded to her. "Lovely as always." Sookie could hear the snide sarcasm in his tone. He seemed to be an asshole to _everybody_, didn't he?

And she could see the brunette wasn't buying it anyway. "Pfft! Save it, Burnham. Why are you even here?" She asked, annoyed already.

"I was following Mr. Northman and Ms. Stackhouse to insure their safety." He responded smugly, his stance straightened and chest puffed out. "I was doing my job."

Sookie snorted a laugh as Amelia deflated him. "What a _gripping_ life you do lead, Bobby." She deadpanned perfectly.

_I think I'm gonna like this girl._ She thought to herself as Bobby stomped off huffing with their luggage.

...

**A/N: Ha! I don't like Bobby. Can't you tell? And neither does lovely Amelia. And quite honestly, I know there are people who _don't_ like her but, please keep it to yourselves if you absolutely _have_ to be nasty. She's one of my favorite later characters in the books (except book 11; she actually _did_ make me mad there). **

**Reviews (ur... you know, if you want to *crosses fingers*)!**


	33. Amelia

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm lucky my readers are soo forgiving and you guys love me like you do and I deserve to grovel for all that needed forgiveness._

_*sighs* Anyway, I hope you guys like my update!_

…..

"So, how do you like the place I picked?"

Sookie snapped out of the thoughts that she had gotten lost in whilst she checked out the room she and Eric would be staying in.

It was beautiful.

From the onset when they'd arrived in New Orleans, she'd known already it was gonna be quite a vacation. The Soniat House being located in the more residential part of the French Quarter and was within walking distance of antique shops, hang-out spots and some nice-looking restaurants that she'd caught sight of as they drove to their location.

Eric had mentioned they were gonna be staying in one of the best rooms in the house. She just hadn't known what that meant until they had arrived.

It turned out Amelia had booked them in the Grand Suite. And the room, with it's own salon and jaw-dropping king-sized bed, lived up to it's name.

She and Amelia were now in the aforementioned salon and Sookie was busying herself drooling over the airy tangerine drapes and gorgeous chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

"It's… nice, I mean unbelievable." She stammered through her response, unable to fuind adequate wording for how much she did indeed _love_ the room.

"Glad you think so."

She looked over at the brunette, who was now hovering over an iPad and jotting down notes all at the same as she sat on the salon's ornate louger, long, golden legs crossed over her red, above-knee-length dress, a look of concentration on her stunning face.

Ever since they'd gotten to the French Quarter and were greeted by Eric's daywoman (and she'd insulted Bobby Burnham to his face), Sookie knew she liked her already. Before they'd met, Eric had spoken quite highly of his employee and Sookie had been expecting someone... older, more world-weary than expected. She did, afterall, work for Eric Northman, so she would of figured his dayperson (one he actually liked, at least) to be more his equal.

But, no. As far as Sookie had calculated, she and Amelia were near the same age and the striking dark-haired woman seemed more easy-going than she had first thought, even now as she worked cleanly and efficiently for her wealthy, ancient boss.

And speaking of the devil, in he walked, all black leather and denim, making the spacious living space look like a big dollhouse.

She smiled as he wordlessly walked over to her and gave her a lingering greeting kiss.

"Awww, you kids, with your love."

When they both turned to look at Amelia, she half expected her beau to sneer, snarl, hiss... anything that he would have probably done with other humans but, no, he just said in an authoritative tone. "Amelia..."

"Sorry." She said and went back to work.

A few minutes passed before Sookie decided that she wanted to freshen up and left the living area to head for the bathroom.

...

Eric sat down on one of the lougers in the salon across from Amelia and pulled out his Blackberry, answering e-mails whilst every once in a while checking the Bond with his Sookie as she did her business.

He looked over at his daywoman, who now had a phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes." She was in mid-conversation, it seemed. "That'll be fine. Yes, that's- well, no, actually, that right there won't work for me." The person on the phone seemed displeased at this and was taking it out on her apparently. "Why? Because that was not what we discussed yesterday. Yes, I understand that." He watched as her face grew a bit red. "Well, there's no need to get hostile." From where he sat, he could somewhat hear the person on the line switch from English to rapid French and Amelia grew even more red-faced. "What? You want me to- No, no, see, _you_ let me talk to _your_ boss!" She said in a loud, outraged voice.

He held back a chuckle as she started chewing out whomever she was speaking to in perfect French, his mind moving from thinking of his soon-to-be-bonded to remembering how he met one of his best employees.

It had been no less than nine months since the Great Revelation and Fangtasia had become a hot commodity for the locals very quickly.

Although he was averse to the idea, prefering (until Sookie) to quick meaningless fucks, Pam had always enjoyed taking pets.

One of them had been one Amelia Broadway.

He'd noticed almost right away that his Child's _relationship_ with the witch hadn't been one of the norm. She would several nights with her new catch. Sending her gifts. Enjoying nights out with her. Being more, dare he say, _affectionate_.

Of course, he had also taken a small interest in the brunette, almost having thought about yelling Pam to _share_ her.

Alas, the impulse had been tiny and rather fleeting so, he never bothered to go through with it, instead following his more _business-man_ instincts and after some trial and error (mainly the inevitable end to hers and Pam's _relationship_) ended up hiring her as his daywoman and main assistant.

True, he had had people with him longer and various employs but, Amelia had made a good, if not grand, impression.

Bobby Burnham, for example. He made a great bodyguard and took his dayman duties very seriously (a little _too_ seriously, at times) but, the putrid little fuck was almost too cocky for his own good and had a tendency to be rude and unbearable to nearly every person to whom he came in contact with.

Amelia had no such inflection and was charming (despite her own flaw of sometiomes being tactless) and being generally well-liked.

That and he liked her. He thought her intelligent, charismatic, and thorough in her work. And he didn't think that highly of a lot of people.

Which made her a great asset to him.

He almost let a smile slip as his lover cavorted out of the bathroom in a robe and his daywoman continued her war of words on her phone.

If this little vacation with his beloved went well, he was gonna remind himself to give Ms. Broadway a pay raise.

...

**A/N: Hope you liked! I enjoyed thinking about the amount of history to add between Eric and Amelia. I find it a nice, platonic add-on to his romance with Sookie. :)**

**Reviews mean more than chocolate to me... Kidding. Kind of. Sort of. ;)**


End file.
